Inuyasha: Enter the Shadow Realm!
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Yep... there's a bit of Yugioh in here too: I always wanted to have my own charater and voice him for InuYasha, and that's exactly what this is about. It's a WHOLE NEW SERIES! With the voice of Mykan: as Hikaru!
1. How it all happened

**PROLOUGE**

My name is _Hikaru Migotsu…_ and I am a Shadow-Hunter with many magical capabilities.

But it was not always like this for me… it all started 60 years ago… in my home-village, in _Feudal-Japan._

I lived with my Parents, and my younger sister, _Mitsu._

When I was only four and my sister, three. My mother was pregnant with my younger brother, _Omaru._

However, she was also taken ill from a devastating Disease, which was doing fatal harm to her, and the baby.

We were able to bring an antidote to nullify the effects of the illness, but there was only enough to save one.

For the antidote was so difficult to make, it would take three days just mix up, provided we had the correct herbs…which we did not

And so, my mother decided to save the baby. My little brother was born, and my mother was gone.

It was immediately after her tragic death, that our Father, _Yoshi,_ who was a Master-Ninja had taken us into his care.

As we grew older, our father realized that we would one day need to fend for ourselves.

So he took us in as his students, one by one, starting with me, he trained me to mimic his moments, and learn the Mysterious art of _NINJITZU._

For my father, was one of Japan's finest Shadow-Warriors. And as I grew to age 8, my strength and knowledge as a Ninja increased.

Father was so proud of me, that he passed to me a Ninja's Quarter-staff as the honor in which I had earned.

Then my Father started to train my sister, but before he could finish, and ill-fated tragedy had befallen our village.

Many fierce Demons, were appearing in such great numbers, and began slaughtering every villager in sight.

Many of the homes were burned down, and all the villagers were dead… My father leapt straight at the Demons.

Before he set off, his final words to me were… "Hikaru, if anything should happen to me… promise me, you will protect your siblings."

All I could do was take my siblings and run for the nearest cover to hide, grabbing only 2 pairs of Nun-chucks, and two Wrist-blades along with my quarter-staff.

My father fought valiantly, but it was a losing battle, for there far too many Demons for him to keep focused.

The Demons had managed to outwit him, and then… they had got him… He was gone.

The Demons had fled, my Siblings and I were still alright, but our Village was gone, and we were alone.

As we traveled across Japan in search of aid. No one in their hearts, was willing to give us even an ounce of food or shelter.

Then, it got much worse, the Demon who killed m father, had returned to finish what he started back at the village.

My only option was to face the Demon alone. For my sister was only half-trained, and our brother was not trained at all.

My hatred towards the Demon, and my love and care toward my siblings gave the strength I needed.

The Demon fought with all that he possessed, but in a shocking conclusion, I took the Sharp-end of my staff, piercing the demons chest.

Even though killing the monster would not bring my father back to us, I had lived up to Father's word and defended my siblings.

We managed to build a bonfire, and cook the demon's remains. We ate the Demon like a wild boar regardless of the horrid taste.

We were back to our full strength, and I decided since Father was gone, and they need it badly. I began to train my siblings.

Teaching them all that I had learned from our Father. Pretty soon, we all had mastered the final and most important part of the Ninja.

Nothing was strong enough to stand in our way.

For Ten long years, we wandered across Japan, Killing other evil Demons and eating them as refuge… we even got used to their tastes.

One day however… As I was returning to our campsite with Firewood, I heard the sound of a Woman screaming.

I dropped the wood, and ran towards the sound. There, I saw a young woman with long black hair, wearing a red and white kimono.

She also had a small bow, and quiver of arrows on her back, she fired all the arrows at a Demon, who had her cornered.

I quickly whistled for my siblings, and they came rushing into battle with their weapons at the ready.

The woman's arrows, though magical, were not strong enough to put a dent in the Demon's skin.

The Demon licked his lips, and dove straight for her, when suddenly we ambushed him.

While my siblings dealt with the Demon, I tended to the young woman. I also noticed how she kept staring into my eyes in a strange way.

I saw that she had a cut on her arm, so I ripped off a small piece of my Black Ninja robes and bandaged it up.

The young woman blushed, "Thank you." She said in a rather soft tender voice. I was about to rush over to the battle field, but had no need.

My siblings had already defeated the monster, and cut him down to caring side. "Big brother, we have fought well." Said Mitzu bowing to me.

Her writs blades shined brightly in the setting sun, as did her Pink Ninja suit. My brother who wore a Yellow Ninja suit also bowed, and sheathed his Nun-Chucks.

"We have capture our dinner, now we must depart." He said. As we picked up our dinner and walked away.

"Wait…" cried the young woman reaching out to me only. "Who are all of you?" she asked.

I turned to her and said "That is of no importance to you." I gently removed her hand from my arm.

And just then, we saw hundreds of men from another village running toward the woman. "NINJA….VANISH!" I cried.

We were gone in a flash, leaving the woman still staring at the spot where I was standing. _"That man, was so generous to me."_ She thought.

The very next day, in the midst of our travels, My siblings and I came across another village that was being attack by a group of bandits.

We saw no other option, but to help the villagers.

We wasted no effort in driving the villagers out of town before they could do anymore damage, or kill someone.

We tried to leave, but the Villagers surrounded us, and took us into the village as their guests of honor.

While it was true that we preferred to remain scarce from the outside world, we also desired to have at least one night of living a normal life.

Sleeping in beds instead of, meditating on the ground around a campfire, and eating a balanced meal instead of wild Demons.

The next day, we tried to depart, but the guars at the front gate would not let us pass. The urge to battle was tempting to my siblings, but I suggested that we speak to the head of the village.

It was also very fortunate that the leader had summoned us right away, so we did not need to make any excuses.

"You are to meet with our leader tonight at the shrine." Said the young man. "You must on time, for the _Priestess-Kikyo_ does not like o be kept waiting."

_A Priestess, as head of the village?_ That seemed to be quite unexpected, still, we went off to prepare for our meeting.

That night, as instructed, we stood outside of the village shrine. My little brother wanted to take a peek at what was inside the small hut.

But before he could put his hands on the door, as if from out of nowhere, and arrow had shot near his arm.

We turned round, and to our surprise it was the exact same young woman from yesterday. The one we helped.

"What business do you have with the Sheikon-Jewel!" she said. "Step down from the temple at once."

My little brother did as was told. "What business did you have in shooting that arrow." He snapped at her.

"We were told to meet the Head of this village here tonight." Said Mitstu, "The Priestess they call, _Kikyo_."

"So tell us, why have you come here?" asked Omaru. The young woman laughed. "I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out by now." she said.

"_I am the Priestess Kikyo!"_

My siblings stood with their mouths hanging open, "You are!" said Mitsu. "I do not believe you!" added Omaru.

"Wait…" I said stepping forward. "She is not fibbing!" I stepped towards her. "I had a feeling that were a Shrine Priestess."

"Your arrows glow with a sacred light that I have read about in the scrolls. It was said that only Shrine-Guardians have such a power."

"You appear to be smart… for a Ninja." Said Kikyo. I could help but notice the twinkle in her eyes.

We told Kikyo about who we were, and how we had come here to her village.

Finally, we told her that we wished to leave the Village, but Kikyo had made it quite clear that she did not want us leaving.

She told us about the Sacred-Jewel of the Four-souls, and how guarding it had become quite a chore for her.

For years she had been searching for others who have the power to fight off enemies… and we seemed to be who she was looking for.

She offered to have us treated as first class guests in her village, if we were to consider working with her, in protecting the jewel.

After much time of deep thought, we graciously accepted the offer. It had been 10 long years since we lived properly again.

Finally, after all this time, people were starting to accept us for whom we were. Everything was going to be alright.

After our first week of hard work defending the Jewel from thieves, and Demons, we were starting to feel important in life.

However, throughout most of that time, Kikyo seemed to always be trying to get my attention…. But as to why, I did not know.

She had been acting quite peculiar towards me ever since I met her in the woods.

She had given me extra servings of food, more comfortable bed sheets, and started at me through the trees while I meditated.

And every time we spoke face to face, she always seemed to get a little red around her cheeks.

After a long time of anticipation, Kikyo did not have to tell me why she was so generous towards me… it was that obvious.

She had fallen in love with!

One night, she had scheduled us to meet alone by the shrine of the jewel. I expected her to blurt out her feelings for me.

But all she seemed to ask was… "Hikaru… tell me plain and simple!…What do you think of me?"

Although it was a surprise, I focused on the question. "Well, you are a very unique woman, Kikyo. Unlike many of the others I ever met." I said.

Kikyo turned away and said, "Alas, but I not really an ordinary woman. My duty as a Priestess is to protect the jewel."

Kikyo continued on about how her duties prevented her from living a normal life style.

But as our conversation ended, she did manage to confess her feelings toward me… She was in love with me.

Not because of my Ninja-skills, but because I only fought for what was right, and aided those who needed it most.

Of all the men whom Kikyo had met, I was by far and wide, the most unique of them all.

Kikyo was a very beautiful and delightful woman in my eyes. However, I never would expect something Kikyo would say.

Once again, we met outside the shrine at night, and Kikyo asked d me… "Hikaru, how would you feel if you and I were to marry?"

That was rather a shock, I never thought of marriage before. Father and mother never did teach me or my siblings too much about it.

Well… Kikyo was very pretty, and strong-hearted and in mind. That was a Ninja's most important, and final phase of training.

However, there was one little problem with Kikyo's idea. I told her, that if I were to marry her, I would have less and less time to look after my siblings.

Ever since our Father was killed, and our village destroyed, I swore on my Father's last wishes to look after Mitsu and Omaru.

And for all the time we spent during our travels, I took good care of my siblings, and watched over them, as a big brother should.

I couldn't not just leave them like that when are not prepared to tackle life's obstacles without me.

"I am sorry, Kikyo, but I'm afraid I must decline. Perhaps when my siblings are fully prepared for life's adventures… maybe then I will consider it."

Then I started home…

Kikyo was smiling wickedly. _"So, It's your siblings you're worried about!"_ she thought, _"I just might be able to ensure their safety!"_

The next day, Kikyo had summoned me to and old abandoned shrine deep in the forest bear the village.

Inside, there was only a two sheets that appeared to be covering something strange, and large stone door in between them.

Suddenly, I was Ambushed by armed men, and there was far too many for me to fight off alone. I yelled for my siblings, but they did not arrive.

Suddenly, the men had me beaten, and threw me to the ground. Right in front of Kikyo.

"Welcome, Hikaru!" she said sinisterly. Then she pulled the blankets down revealing to solid stone statues.

There was no mistaking about it, those statues were indeed my siblings, turned into stone.

"Kikyo! You're a monster! What have you done to my siblings?" I cried while struggling.

"I have taken the pleasure of taken care of your siblings, so they will no longer be a bothersome to you."

"YOU DID THIS!" I wretched out of the guards grips, and lunged straight at Kikyo.

Little did I know that there was more to her powers than just sacred arrows. The moment her hands had touched me, she shocked me like an electric eel.

"Now then, Hikaru. I will ask you one last time… do you accept my hand in marriage, or are you foolish to refuse."

Obviously, I had refused her hand.

"Very well, then, you leave me no choice!" she turned to the stone doors behind her and opened them wide.

Then she grabbed onto me again and shocked me. This time, I was transformed into energy, and the tomb behind her was glowing with a dark light.

My smoky body began swirling through the air as Kikyo waved her hand, and suddenly I flew into the tomb.

She then shut the tomb, and placed a sacred-charm on the doors. A Spell that only she could remove, so only she could re-open the tomb, and release me from…Wherever I was.

When had awoken, I was no longer in the world I was in before. Everything around me was very different.

_The sky was all black, blue, and purple. The sand around me was also purple and stretched out further than the eye could see. Even the mist itself was purple._

"Where…am I?" I cried. Suddenly I remembered everything, "Mitsu… Omaru!…_Kikyo beware!"_

I picked up my staff and started off. However I hadn't in the slightest mind of where I was going.

As I continued to walk for what seemed like endless hours, I realized that I was neither Hungry or Sleepy.

What was all this? Nobody… not even Demons could live without rest or nourishment.

Suddenly, I heard a faint growling sound. I assumed it was my stomach, but then the noise seemed to be getting louder as if something was coming my way.

I hid myself behind a black stone, and looked over the hills, then I saw what it was.

"What?...Monsters!... REAL MONSTERS!"

They were everywhere. I had never seen anything like these creatures before.

Some looked like humans, some looked half-human half-monster, and the rest all took on weird shapes and combinations.

They seemed to be heading towards me. Quick as lightning, I ran for my life, but the sandy hills slowed me down.

My Ninja-shoes were not made for running in the sand. Seeing as how there was no way out, I decided to fight.

I took no prisoners and showed no mercy. I knocked each monster down like trees…but then, they seemed to regenerate and come right back at me.

I fought again, only to have the same result. Every time I destroyed the beasts, they were back on my trail in an instant.

Suddenly, one of the monsters fired an energy attack at me yelling… "**DARK-MAGIC ATTACK!"**

The force of the magic was so strong, that it cut a very large gash into my hand, and up my arm.

I was bleeding very badly, but I was still strong enough to fight off the monster in the Purple robes, who fired the attack at me.

I did manage to hurt him again, but I collapsed onto his bleeding body, as to get up, I stuck my gashed hand right into the monsters blood.

Suddenly, I felt all strange inside, as if my body was being charged up by some magical energy.

When all was done, not only had my strength returned, but the monster I faced did not revive.

Instead, there was a small card where the monster was. I picked it up and gasped… there…on the card… the monster.

Suddenly, the card started glowing in my hand, and then in front of me was an image of that monster.

"_Young fighter… you have done well to defeat me!"_ he said. Did he just talk to me?

"I seek answers!" I yelled at the monster. "What's going on here? Where am I? and Who or what are you?"

The monster told me…

"_This is not the world in which you came from. This is the_ **_Monster Shadow-Realm!"_**

"_This is where the spirits of the most dangerous demons of all time…_ _**THE DUEL MONSTERS**… are sent to when they are destroyed."_

"_I am the_ **_Dark-magician…_** _and I am among these beasts. You cannot destroy any of the creatures you meet in here."_

"_For they are the souls of the dead. They cannot be destroyed. They can however be absorbed by you, as you are still alive."_

"_By absorbing my blood into your wound, you absorbed all that I was, and all that I possess."_

"_You can now use every ability that I had… and there are many others like me with different powers."_

"_However… If we manage to destroy you, you shall forever remain here… never to return to your world."_

"_And each time you destroy one of us, we will just regenerate as we are dead… but when absorbed. We shall remain with you… inside these cards."_

"_Remember that young warrior…REMEMBER!"…_ The creature then vanished, leaving me with the answers that I wanted.

_The Shadow-realm… it was a land of the Afterlife. Which meant I would not change in age or strength… TIME IS FROZEN!_

_And all these creatures were wandering corpses who couldn't be killed… only absorbed._

I raised my arm, and sure enough I fired the Dark-magic attack just like the Dark magician had told me.

And there was many other monsters and spells that I could absorb as well…Hmm!

As the Years went by, I had grown much stronger than before, but I was also changing…

My muscles were bulging outward, and I also learned how to use not only monster attacks… **_MONSTER-QUALITES… MAGIC-SPELLS…TRAP-SPELLS._**

"YES…I CAN FEEL IT NOW!" I roared. "THE POWER OF EVERY MONSTER PULSATING THROGH MY VEINS!"

"Once I escape from this realm… WATCH OUT KIKYO! BAH HA…HA…HA…HA…HA…HA…HA!

There was only one problem to that! I had recently learned that Kikyo had been murdered…she was gone!

And because only she had the power to open the Shadow-tomb and release me… all hope seemed lost.

_Fifty years later…_

So much had happened to me this Half-century in captivity. I even lost my left eye in battle.

However, I cam across a treasure known as the eye of truth, which was now a replacement…and there was more to it than that!

I was ready.

I had changed my outfit. It now composed of purple tights. Black cape, mask with cat ears, gloves, and boots.

There was even a drawing of a sword in a stone on my chest, and my staff was now red, with a ball and spike at the top, with two dragon wings on the sides.

If only I could escape the Shadow-Realm, but it was fortunate for me that I would not have had to wait very long for that.

For my wish to escape would soon be granted…And so…OUR STORY BEGINS!

_**INUYASHA…ENTER THE SHADOW-REALM**_


	2. Enter Hikaru, The Shadow Hunter

**CHAPTER ONE**

With Naraku and his Demons all gone. Feudal-Japan was safe again, and so much has changed since then.

Now that the Sacred-Jewel was whole once again, Inu Yasha did use it, but not exactly to become a full-fledged Demon.

In fact, he became a _Morphing-Demon!_

Since Inu Yasha was still a half-Demon, those New-moon nights had become quite bothersome.

So by becoming a Morphing-Demon, he was now able to change between his _mortal-forum,_ and _his half-Demon-forum._

Now or days, he basically stayed in his mortal-forum. As they weren't many Demons who dared to show their face around since Inu Yasha destroyed Naraku.

He and Kagome had also gotten quite close since the transformation. They just refused to admit their undeniable love for each other.

Miroku… Now that Naraku was gone, his Wind-Tunnel no longer a threat to his life. So he no longer had to wear the beads on his right hand.

Sango was also a several months pregnant with _Miroku's child_. That's right… _Miroku's child._

Only several months ago did Sango and Miroku confess their feelings for one another.

_First came love… then came marriage… Soon_ _will come Miroku with a_ _baby to pass in heritage._

Now that he was a married man, Miroku seemed to have gotten over most of his ways as a lecture.

Sometimes…as strange as it was… Sango missed that part of him, that she actually begged him sometimes to rub her rear-end.

Shipo had grown up a bit too. He was much taller, braver, and stronger now too.

Still… the adventure was not quite over. For there was only one little matter left to resolve.

Finding Sango's brother Kohaku.

Now that Naraku was gone, Kohaku had returned to his normal status, and remembered everything about his sister.

However, he out there somewhere. Confused, lost, and all alone. They had to find him, and bring him home.

Sango and Miroku had to stay behind in Kaede's village. For Sango was expecting the baby in only a matter of days.

As her husband and the father of the baby. Miroku chose to stay behind and look after her… _He secretly wasn't too keen on fighting without his wind-tunnel anymore._

So Inu Yasha, Shipo, and Kagome set off alone. Leaving Miroku and Sango with Kaede.

"I'm very worried Miroku!" cried Sango. "Do not worry, Sango." Said Miroku as he creased her head.

"If we were able destroy Naraku, then finding Kohaku should not be nearly as difficult". Sango smiled, and Miroku bent down and kissed his wife tenderly.

Although he did enjoy it a lot… he even sometimes begged Sango to slap his face like old times.

She did, but only softly.

Kagome, who was now 17, was riding on the back of Kirara with Inu Yasha sitting behind her.

"For Pete-Sakes ,Kagome! Would you put that book down already!" he snapped. "Inu Yasha, I've got final exams soon. I need to study!" she snapped back.

"What's the point of all that studying?" said Inu Yasha "You'll just forget it all anything!"

Kagome turned and pretended not to hear. She couldn't very well tell Inu Yasha to SIT, because the necklace didn't affect mortals.

Suddenly. Kirara's nose perked up. "What is it , Kirara?" asked Shipo, "Have you picked up Kohaku's scent?"

Kirara nodded, and began her descend. There walking through the woods was indeed Sango's younger brother.

"HEY…KOHAKU…UP HERE!" shouted Kagome, but Kohaku didn't even turn around. He just walked away as if he never even heard her.

"Hah…Maybe you didn't yell loud enough, Kagome?" mocked Inu Yasha. "MAYBE I SHOULD START YELLING AT YOU!" she snapped back.

"O..okay…Okay… I'm sorry!" _"Shesh…she can be such a brat."!_

They touched down on the ground, and Kirara changed into a little cat again, but still did not get Kohaku's attention.

He just walked along a path in the woods even Inu Yasha had never seen before…and he said he saw everything in there.

Kohaku had gotten to far away to see, but they still followed his footprints were still in the mud.

Soon, they had followed the footprints to what seemed to be an old abandoned shrine-hut.

"Check it out!" said Kagome. "This place looks years and years old!" added Shipo. "Inu Yasha, have you ever seen this place before?"

Inu Yasha shook his head. "No… I've never seen this shrine before." He said. "Let's look inside!"

The inside of the shrine was very old and dark. There were dead leaves all over the ground, and a few spiders here and there.

However…Kohaku was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly, Kagome thought she saw someone in the back of the shrine, but it was only two statues by the sides of a pair of large stone doors.

They both seemed to be the statues of Ninja's. One was a female with two blades on her wrist-bands.

The other was a male, who was slightly shorter than the other, and he was holding a pair of Nun-Chucks in each hand.

"Wow…I wonder how long these two have been here!" said Kagome examining the female.

"Hmm… From the looks of that those moss and webs… A really long time!" said Inu Yasha.

"Hey…what's this?" asked Shipo as he looked at the stone doors between the statues.

"It looks like some sort of…Tomb!" said Kagome. "Hey, do you think Maybe Kohaku's behind the doors."

"Well, lets open it and find out." said Inu Yasha, but when he laid his hand upon the door…the door shocked him.

It was then noticed that there was sacred-charm stuck onto the stones. A spell that defended the doors from anyone even to go near the doors.

Inu Yasha recognized this charm from somewhere before. "That's _Kikyo's symbol_!" he said.

Kagome and Shipo checked. Sure enough it was one of Kikyo's sacred charms. Which meant, that only she herself could remove it to open the tomb.

Since she was her Reincarnation, Kagome decided to remove the spell herself.

Quickly, she tore down the spell-charm, and the tomb doors opened up by themselves, only to reveal the tomb was empty inside.

"Oh man… just our luck!" wailed Inu Yasha. "Nothing's in there."

Suddenly, the entire land around them began to quiver and tremble. Was it a n Earthquake? Was it a Demon?...No…It was the tomb!

The tomb had started glowing with a dark light, and then strange purple smoke began wheezing out of the tomb.

Kagome held onto Inu Yasha, and Shipo hid behind them both. The smoke had all gathered into a gigantic-ball, and then flew away out of the Shrine.

"Will somebody please tell me what the Hell just happened here?" snapped Inu Yasha. "Yeah… what was that strange smoke?" asked Shipo.

"We need to see Kaede… NOW!" Said Kagome.

The moment they had all cleared out of the shrine, the two statues behind them started glowing.

The ball of purple-smoke flew right out of the woods, and into the skies, disturbing the villagers below.

"Lady Kaede… there is a field of dark-smoke in the sky!" cried a village man.

"Aye… and I like not the look of it!" said Kaede looking up. _"So… the rumours I have heard are true!"_

The smoke seemed to head a great distance away from the village, and circled towards the area of the _Forbidden Mountain!_

The Smoke crash-landed at the base of the Mountain near another village, all the villagers had gathered around.

When the smoke had cleared, there stood a young man wearing Purple-tights, black gloves, boots, A Cape, and mask with cat-ears.

In his hand he held a red staff with a ball and spike on the top, and two small dragon-wings on either side…**_ME._**

"After all these ages, I am free!" I said wickedly, "Free to have vengeance upon ye who imprisoned me!"

The villagers were all confused. _Who was this stranger?_ Was he another Demon?

The village headman was about to sprinkle sacred-dust on me, but I turned around that instant.

"Silly villagers, isn't it obvious enough that I am human to you?" I snarled.

The villagers were shocked. How was I able to figure that out without them saying anything.

"Who ever you are, you are not welcome in my village." Said the Headman. "I order you to leave immediately!

"Heh…heh…heh…and if I do not, then what shall you do?" I asked with a nasty smile on my face.

The headman called all of the village warriors to surround me with their spears, and guns at the ready.

"I warn this last time… Leave the village or else!" he said. "Really…well I choose…ELSE!"

The men fired their guns at me… **_"NEGATE-ATTACK!"_** I shouted while twirling my staff like a pinwheel.

The staff was spinning around so fast, that all the bullets seemed to pop right before they could even reach me.

They tried their hand-held weapons… but I dodged every single blow… "Ha…ha…ha! Now it's my turn!" I said.

I raised my staff into the air, and… **_KBLAM…KABOOM…KAPOW!_**

The entire village was in ruins. "Behold my powers!" I announced. "I am the Strongest fighter ever!"

From behind me, Kohaku bowed down. "Master-Hikaru… I have carried out your task at hand." He said to me.

I patted his head. "Yes, well done Kohaku!" I said. "Now that I have had time to warm up, I can final start to establish my reign."

I took out a deck of strange cards from my robes. I picked out a card with a castle on it, and tossed one into the air.

I aimed my staff at it and shouted…

"_**You shall be home, and of my associations!"**_

"_**Now I summon you…. CASTLE OF DARK-ILLUSIONS!"**_

A beam of light shot out from my staff, and hit the card. The card began shaking and glowing.

Then… like magic… the castle itself had appeared before me in midair. Using my power I set it up on the top of the mountain.

Then used another spell to conger up a storm-cloud all around the top of the mountain.

Finally… I set up a whole bunch of obstacles, and traps along the mountain trail to wart off intruders.

"It looks magnificent, My Lord." Said Kohaku, "But what are we to do about those who appose you?"

I smiled at my servant, and showed him my deck. "I will be able to gain which I desire, and I don't even have to get my fingers dirty!"

"With this deck and Staff at my disposer, I will build a strong empire, and purge this world of all who appose me… Human and Demon alike."

"The world will heed my warning! The Reign of Hikaru Migotsu, will soon begin!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha ,ha, ha, ha!"

I raised my staff at the bodies all of the people I had slain… **_"MONSTER-REBORN!"_**

In no time, all the villagers had be revived as if they were never killed to start with… only to have me use another spell.

"_**ECTO-PLASMIC-MORTIFICATION!"**_

My staff began to absorb what was indeed their souls, and putting them into cards similar to the ones in my deck.

With their souls gone, I now had complete control over them, there was only one more thing to do before heading up to my new castle.

I stared at my deck and summoned a monster which looked just like a green Cyclops.

After giving the monster his instructions, I turned back to Kohaku. "Come my servant. My reign of terror has begun."

Suddenly, I dropped a card to the ground. "Ooh… clumsy me! We wouldn't want anything to happen to this now would we?"

I stuffed the card… _with Kohaku's picture on it…_ back into my deck of souls. Then Kohaku and I disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Right up to the Castle of Dark-Illusions… "My home… My domain… and soon to be… My World to command…to rule… to conquer."

"Most importantly…TO CONTROL…HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"


	3. Blast from the past: The Ninjas revived

**CHAPTER TWO**

Inu Yasha and Kagome told Kaede everything, about the tomb, the smoke…Everything.

Kaede seemed amazed at such a tale. "So ye both have discovered the tomb of the Shadow-realm." She said.

"The Shadow-Realm, what's that?" asked Shipo. Kaede made some tea, and told everyone everything.

_**Five-thousand years ago, Feudal-Japan was inhabited by Demons like no other… THE DUEL-MONSTERS!**_

_**These monsters, were said to have been the very first beasts ever to set foot on the Earth.**_

_**So powerful, that anyone who faced these mighty creatures ended up dead as dust.**_

_**And as they were the first and foremost creatures on the Earth, even ten Sacred-Jewels could not stop them.**_

_**Nobody lived if these beast were to strike. For they all came in different shapes and forums.**_

_**Luckily there was a Warlock powerful enough to conquer these beasts… and he managed to destroy them all.**_

_**Imprisoning them in a place that even Hell-itself fears of… THE SHADOW-REALM!**_

_**A dreadful fighting place that, if you saw it, you might wish you were never born to die.**_

_**Such a terrible place, that for ages, the warlock and his descendents are charged with the duty of guarding the tomb in the woods.**_

"My sister, Kikyo, must have been the only remaining Descendent of that Warlock, but she did not ever tell me that it was true."

"For it was only believed to be a mere legend!"

Everyone seemed to be in a state of shock, and here they thought Kikyo's only duty was protecting the Sacred-Jewel.

Now they learn that she was in charge of guarding some sort of Dark-tomb as well.

It was hard to believe, but nothing else would explain them finding a Sacred-Seal with Kikyo's symbol on it.

"LADY KAEDE!" yelled a village-man, "Trouble in the Village of the Forbidden mountain!"

Kaede and Kagome grabbed the bows and arrows. Inu Yasha leapt up, and they were out the door in a flash.

Sango really wished she could join the party, but right now she had to concentrate on keeping Her and Miroku's baby healthy.

Luckily Miroku and Shipo decided to remain behind to watch over her. "I wish I knew what was going on." Said Sango.

"We all do, Sango! We all do!" said Miroku.

"_Kohaku… why brother… why?"_

Inu Yasha and his gang arrived on the scene way too late. The village was already gone, and instead, the villagers were all being treated like slaves.

They were being pushed around, and forced to carry huge stones all over, and in the center of it was a large monster.

He looked as though he was a Green-Cyclops. He was ordering the villagers around yelling. "Put your weak backs into it!"

The gang hid behind the trees. "What sort of Demon is that?" asked Kagome, "I though you would know." Said Inu Yasha.

"What ever he is, he is being rather harsh to those villagers." Said Kagome, "Why don't they just run away."

"Hmm….?" Kaede was observing the villagers odd movement, and the fact that their bodies looked all cold and nasty.

The monster's nose perked up. "I smell something!" he said, "It's coming from there in those shrubs!"

He started moving towards the gang, and seeing as how they would get spotted if they ran… Inu Yasha jumped for it.

He changed into his Demon-Forum and punched the Monster right into the gut.

The monster did fly backwards, but he got right back up as if was only being tickled by the blow.

"Ha…ha…ha! So you are whom I've been smelling out!" said the monster. "A mere little half-Demon!"

Inu Yasha growled, "I am so sick of hearing people say that to me!" he said as he withdrew the Tetsusaiga.

"If your looking for a fight, you've found it!"

"Ha…ha…ha…ha! Silly creature. I don't fight, I annihilate!" said the monster. "But if you insist."

He snapped his fingers, and the eyes of all the villagers were glowing red. "ATTACK!" yelled the beast.

The Villagers went crazy, raising their weapons for the attack. Did dodge them, but did not strike back.

"Ah… now I see!" said Kaede, "Those villagers are but of not in their right mind!"

"You mean, they' re just puppets?" asked Kagome. "Only half-correct Kagome." Said Kaede.

"They are under a hypnotic spell. For each of them does not possess a soul of their own."

No Soul? That's impossible.

The only ones who had the necessary power to manipulate souls were Naraku and Kikyo.

But Naraku was dead, and his powers all gone. Also, Kikyo had recently been fully restored to life thanks to the Jewel, and she no longer had to borrow any souls.

"Uh…Excuse me! I could use some help here!" yelled Inu Yasha. Kagome and Kaede sprang into action.

Kaede used a special powder she had brought along, and sprinkled it all on the soulless villagers knocking them out colder.

Soon, nothing was standing in between them and the monster. "Well… isn't this a pleasure?" he sniggered.

"Instead of just one meal, I get three full courses… Ha… ha… ha… ha… ha!"

Inu Yasha swung his sword fast, but the monster just blocked it…with his knee, and punched him hard in the gut.

Kaede and Kagome fired their arrows at the monster, but he was even able to repel Kagome's Sacred-arrow.

"I don't believe it!" cried Kagome, "This guy's as hard as a rock!"

From up on top of the mountain, in my castle. I was sitting on my throne while I watched the fight through a magic ball.

"Heh…heh…heh!"

"My _**Hitotsu-mi Giant**…_ he has an attack power of 1200, While you all of you don't even come close to 1000!"

"And with all the souls that I keep on gathering, there's no limit to how powerful I can become!"

"It'll take more than that to beat the power of the Shadow-Realm… HA…HA…HA…HA…HA!"

"**WIND-SCAR!"**

The enormous wave of energy headed straight at the Giant, but when the smoke cleared…he was still standing.

"Please tell me that was not your best… Come on; I'm just getting warmed up here!" he said.

He charged forward, and knocked Inu Yahsa off his feet. Kagome was next, and then Kaede.

They had used up all their best shots and still the monster was barely even scratched.

"What's wrong… Has your incredible strength died out?" mocked the monster. He moved in closer and raised his fist ready for the kill.

When suddenly… he was attacked by two flying blades, which actually did some damage. "Huh? Who did that?" roared the monster.

He turned around and saw two figures dressed in Ninja-outfits. One was a female dressed in a pink-outfit. Also the one who threw the blades.

The other was a male, shorter than his partner wearing yellow, and carrying two pairs of Nun-Chucks.

"You monster, your power is staggering!" said the male. "Now we shall sow you true power." Said the female.

"You… pathetic little Urchins!" said the giant. "Heh… heh… ha… ha…ha! You believe you are a match for me, you and you little toys?"

"We do believe it!" said the male. "Now enough chatter…NOW WE FIGHT!" said his partner.

They withdrew their weapons and the battle was on. This time, it was the giant who seemed to be losing."

The giant threw a punch, but the pink-Ninja evaded it as if it was coming to her in slow-motion.

He threw another at the yellow-Ninja, but his twirled his Nun-Chucks, and tied his arm up

Next. The Yellow Ninja began whirling his Nun-Chucks around, and around. Faster and Faster.

He seemed to have created an energy attack that he sent directly at the monster full-force.

Then the Pink-Ninja removed the blades from her wrists, and threw them into the air.

The blades encircled and cut at the monster several times over, and then flew back to the Ninja like a boomerang.

The Giant put up a valiant effort, but he was no match for imposing power of these two Ninjas.

"That's strange!" said Kagome. "I think I've seen those two Ninjas somewhere before!"

By the end of the battle, the giant was so weak, he hardly had enough strength to keep his balance.

"This…can…not…be… I'm an elite!" he cried.

The bad news was, the two Ninjas were also running low on strength. The girl took one look at Inu Yasha and said…

"You there… use your sword, and finish him off!" she said sternly. "DO IT NOW!"

Inu Yasha wasted no time in leaping up with his sword at the ready!

"**WIND-SCAR!"**

The monster was hit full force and he was gone in a big bang. It was thanks to those two Ninja's that day was saved.

Suddenly, Kagome got a good look at their faces, "You two… You're the statues from the shrine!" she cried.

Inu Yasha looked at them, and she was right, But how was it possible?

From up in my castle….

The card in my hand disappeared, and the souls I had collected were released back out into the world.

"What?... The Hitotsu-mi Giant was destroyed? And my souls are being released?" I growled. "Someone will pay dearly for this!"

"Master…" came Kohaku's voice. "I know who's responsible for this, My lord!" he said.

The Ninja's came back to the village, as they did not have anywhere else to go.

Upon arriving back in the village, Kagome asked Shipo to go check the shrine again.

Upon his return, it was confirmed that the two statues were missing from the shrine… So it was final… the two Ninjas were really those statues.

But before getting to know each other, the Ninjas told them something very disturbing.

"There is a time for us to celebrate Victory… but this is not it!" said the Pink-Ninja.

"You see… Now; Hikaru knows that we are here to stop him!" said her brother. "If you think this fight was tough… Just wait!"

Everyone exchanged confused looks. "But wait… didn't we just destroy Hikaru?" asked Kagome.

The Ninjas shook their heads. "No… That was just the Hitotsu-mi Giant. Only one of his many monsters!" said the Pink.

"If you want to defeat him, then we have so much to do!" said the Yellow!

That night, The Villagers all went home, and the Ninja's were ivited to stay with Kaede.

It was strange to know that Kaede actually knew these two from long ago, but never imagined they would meet again under these conditions.

"My name is _Mitsu Migotsu_… and my brother's is _Omaru_!" said the Pink Ninja.

"This may come as a shock to you, but Hikaru is actually our Older-brother." Said Omaru.

This made the team sweat-drop. It meant that there was a new enemy in town… and one who is completely human to be exact.

The Ninja's went on…

_**For 50 years now… we were but those two figurines of stone in Shrine of Shadows.**_

_**But ten years before that time… we and our brother lived with our father, Yoshi!**_

_**Taking us as his students, we all learned to master the secret art of Ninja!**_

_**We lost our father and our village in a Demon-onslaught, which only our brother was able to stop as he was fully trained.**_

_**For ten long years we wandered across Japan, struggling to survive… hunting down wild-demonsfor refuge.**_

_**During that time, our brother, Hikaru, finished our training. He taught us everything father had taught him.**_

_**But when we met Kikyo, things took a turn for the worse. For she had fallen in love with our brother.**_

_**She tried to extend her hand in marriage to him, but he insisted on not taking it.**_

_**For all those years he had taken such good care of us, that he could not just leave us like that.**_

_**And after refusing her offer several times over, Kikyo grew angry and vengeful toward us.**_

_**She ambushed us, and brought us into the shrine. After that, she banished our brother into the Shadow-Realm….he was gone!**_

_**Then it go worse. Using her powers, Kikyo transformed the two of us into stone, as punishment for our interference in her plans for our brother.**_

_**Only if the shadow-Tomb was to be opened, and our brother released… would we be set free.**_

_**But Kikyo had used a sacred-charm on the door, blocking the way to all but herself… then she died, and all hope seemed lost.**_

Now it was all starting to make sense. But if this was true… _Hikaru being in limbo… and his siblings were solid-rock…_

"Then that would mean neither one of you have aged in over Fifty years!" said Miroku. "Yes…it is true." Said Omaru.

"However, in the midst of that time we were in captivated, we seem to have acquired new found powers." Said Mitsu.

"However, we are unsure, but it seems Hikaru himself has acquired new found strengths that even our power cannot beat."

"Oh no… please no!" cried Sango. The Ninjas looked at her in pity. "We are very sorry…Sango was it?"

"But be warned… the boy you knew as your brother now works for our bother under his power."

"He will only do as our bother commands, and he will be sent here only to destroy us all."

So it was true. Kohaku was once again being manipulated by evil. Hikaru was using him to lure Kagome into the tomb and open it.

"Fear not everyone." Said Mitsu. "We will see to it that Kohaku and Hikaru are brought home safely."

"But how are we to do that!" asked Kaede. "We barely managed to defeat his first minion!"

"Do not worry…we have a plan!"

"But it must wait!"

"NO!" cried Sango near tears. "I lost Kohaku once before, I will not lose him again!"

Suddenly her stomach gave a jolt, forcing her to lay back down. "You are expecting in a few days Sango." Said Omaru.

"We must wait until you give birth to your child." Said Mitsu. "I agree with them Sango!" said Miroku.

"Nothing would please me more than to bring Kohaku back, but first we must see our child born first so you may regain your strength!"

Sango had to agree, but she was still scared. Who knew what her little brother had to put up with this time.

"What if Hikaru… decides to…to…!" she buried her face in Miroku's chest and let out her emotion.

From up in my castle…

"_Ah… so Kohaku is actually Your little brother!"_ I thought as I looked over to where Kohaku was meditating.

"_Fear not, Sango! You'll see him again…very soon! …Hm…m…m…m…m…m!"_


	4. Hikaru Shows himself: Rin gets captured

**CHAPTER THREE**

The next day, Sango gave birth to baby-boy, and his name was _Sanga…_ Miroku's first born child.

Meanwhile… Mitsu and Omaru were busy training Inu Yasha and friends to become stronger.

It may very well be the only chance they had in defeating, Hikaru and his henchmen.

_**Miroku and Kagome had the power to sense the very essence of a demon's strength and power… which proved to be very useful.**_

_**Each monster Hikaru would send has an attack-power and a defense power.**_

_**The more power that monster had, the stronger it would be. The objective was to knock the monsters defenses down to zero.**_

_**If not, then at least low enough so it would not have the strength to fight back and defend against finishing blows.**_

_**The difficulty was, each monster's attack-power depends on how much damage that beast can cause.**_

The Ninja's alone, had great spiritual powers form Kikyo's stone spell, but it would not be near enough to take on the upcoming tasks ahead.

But with the Ninja's guidance, Inu Yasha and friends hand managed to increase there speed, strength, and mind powers.

All they needed to do now was wait until Hikaru made another move.

Many mountains over…

Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin were still together on the wandering travels in search for adventure.

Sesshoumaru still might not have seen eye-to-eye with Inu Yasha, but at least he had no interest in killing him anymore.

Rin had also grown up a bit, and was much taller than she was before. She even was able to wield a small sword.

She was supposed to returning to her master with some herbs incase of emergency… but she had been gone a long time.

"What do you suppose had happened to her, My lord?" asked Jaken, "Lord-Sesshoumaru… Lord-Sesshoumaru"

But Sesshoumaru was deep in thought. _"I sense a very dark presence nearby… even more fowl than Naraku!"_

Suddenly… Rin's scream was heard throughout the entire forest. "My-lord… it's Rin!" cried Jaken, but Sesshoumaru was already running to the action.

"Wait my-lord… don't leave me behind!"

I rekindled my Staff out of the body, and observed the card of the new victim I had captured.

"Poor young girl!" I sniggered. "So Young, and yet so vulnerable too! Hee…hee…hee…hee!"

_FLASHBACK…_

**_Rinw as gathering the herbs she was instructed to find. "These will please_** **_Lord-Sesshoumaru for sure." She said to herself._**

_**Suddenly, a young man wearing purple and black, and holding a staff dropped down into the scene.**_

"_**Well… Hello there!" I said. Rin stared at me gruesomely and asked. "Who are you, and what do you want."**_

"_**You have something I want… YOUR SOUL!"**_

_**Rin screamed as if she saw death, she withdrew her small sword, and pitched it at me… I just dodged it.**_

"_**Silly little girl!" I laughed, "It is futile to resist me. Your soul will be mine whether you give it to me nicely or I just take it!"**_

"_**It will be far less painful if you hold still! Heh… heh… heh… heh… heh!"**_

_**Rin screamed, and tried to run, but I just raised up my staff. "Easy pickings… ECTO-PLAMIC-MORTIFICATION!"**_

_**In no time… I had done to Rin exactly what I've done to Kohaku, and the Villagers near my mountain.**_

_**Rin stood up, with her eyes glowing red, "Master-Hikaru… I apologize!" she said.**_

Sesshoumaru had arrived through the bushes, followed by Jaken… to find Rin perfectly safe.

Or so they thought…

"Rin, you naughty, naughty girl!" said Jaken "Getting us all worried like that, we thought you were…"

But before he could finish, Rin lunged at him with what appeared to be… CLAWS on her hands.

"Easy…Down Rin, Down!" cried Jaken, but Rin didn't stop. Then she transformed into a fierce looking monster.

Her black hair was now red, and longer, two feathery wings popped out of her back, and she looked a cross between a bird, and a human.

Jaken raised his Staff of two-heads to defend himself, when Rin flew up and away into the trees.

"Jaken, Rin is not in her state of mind!" he said very deeply. He withdrew his Fighting-sword and looked around.

Suddenly, he lunged at a treetop, cutting down the branches revealing myself to them both.

"Nicely done, Sesshoumaru!" I said while applauding my hands. "Who are you? And how do you know Lord-Sesshoumaru?" asked Jaken fiercely

"What kind of Demon are you?" But Jaken then took one sniff of me, and a good look. "Hey… You are not a demon at all!"

I raised my staff…**_"CHAIN-ENERGY!"_** and I bound Jaken to a tree with chains of energy. "This will keep you from interfering!" I said.

Then I turned my attention back to Sesshoumaru, "I know who you are, and I know what you have come for!"

"Well then…" said Sesshoumaru, "If you know what I have come for, then give Rin back at once!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!... Foolish Demon… Your little companion works for me now!" I said pulling out a weird card with Rin's face on it!

Jaken's eyes nearly popped from his head. "You Vile-Beast! what have done to Rin!" he cried.

"I possess magical-powers far beyond that of any other, and used the magic to strip the girl of her soul, and banish it to the Shadow-Realm!"

"THE SHADOW-REALM!" cried Jaken. "Lord-Sesshoumaru, beware of him…BEWARE!"

"_**PARALYZING-POTION!"**_

I used my staff to hit Jaken with a kind of sleeping-poison spell that knocked him right to sleep.

"Now…as I was saying! With Rin's soul gone, her body and mind are mine to control!"

I raised my staff, and Rin flew back through the trees. Then I waved my staff again and again making Rin do all sorts of things she could not do on her own.

"The Rin you knew is gone, and in her place stands a beast Known as… **_THE_** **_HARPIE-LADY!"_**

"That's a rather interesting trick!" said Sesshoumaru, "But don't think that this means I will not come after you to save her!"

I stared directly into his eyes. "Very well then… If it's a fight you were looking for, then A fight you shall get!"

Sango, and Miroku had to stay behind once again to look after Sanga. While Inu Yasha and the others went on ahead.

Inu Yahsa smelled the scent of Demon-blood, and just any demon… "It's Sesshoumaru!" he cried. "I'm positive!"

They arrived on the scene in the woods to discover Sesshoumaru lying badly injured on the ground at the mercy of a strange character.

"HEY… YOU THERE!" yelled Inu Yasha. I turned and saw them coming. "Ah…Inu Yasha, at last we meet!"

"Who are you, and what have done to Sesshoumaru?"

"We had a battle to the death, but it looks as though battling a master like myself was too much for him!"

"So, You're Hikaru! You're the one responsible for this darkness spreading around!"

I sniggered and nodded my head. "Yes, I am the one you seek! I am Hikaru Migotsu. The greatest warrior on the planet!"

Omaru, and Mitsu stepped forward. "Big brother!" cried Mitsu, "So it is you after-all!"

I took one look at the two Ninjas, "Omaru, and Mitsu, my siblings, You have both survived!" I said. "But I never thought we'd meet under these circumstances!"

"Big brother… What happened? What did they do to you in the Shadow Realm!" cried Omaru. "I changed, that's what!" I answered.

"This is really you're brother?" asked Kagome, "What a dream-o!" she started getting all giggly, which made Inu Yasha growl in disgust.

"Kagome… control yourself!" said Omaru, "He may be our brother, but he as dark man now!" added Mitsu.

"You better believe it!" I said. "And for someone from the future with boyfriend troubles, you certainly have it all wrong!"

Kagome rekindled at that remark… it was true.

She was still having a hard time confessing her feelings for Inu Yasha, and she still had boy troubles in her time.

"But wait… how could you have Know that when I never even met you before?" she asked.

I lifted up my mask, and my left eye was all purple and shiny with a weird symbol on it. "Brother… What is that in your eye?"

I replaced my mask. "Watch your language! This in on my eye. It happens to be my eye!" I growled.

"This is the **_EYE-OF-TRUTH_**!"

"With it, I am able to see all. I can read minds, sense energies, and see what is coming with my back turned."

"Already Sesshoumaru has felt my wrath after challenging my to a battle to win back the soul of his companion!"

I held up Rin's card, and summoned her forth. The tem was shocked to when they heard me explain what I had done to her.

"And she's not the only one!" I said as I summoned my second servant. "KOHAKU!" cried Kagome.

"How can you work for that creep?" said Inu Yasha, but I just held up another soul card. One with Kohaku's picture on it.

"Go ahead, Fools, ask him anything you like. He can't hear you!" I said. "His mind may be gone, but his body belongs to me!"

"Just as we thought!" cried Mitsu. "Our brother has done to Kohaku exactly what he has done to that young girl!"

"And there's more…!" I said "Since I'm the only one who can cast such a spell. Then I am the only one who can undo it!"

"Now then, Kohaku, destroy these pests on my behalf!"

Kohaku looked up to me and said. "Consider it done My-lord!" Then he stood beside Rin ready for battle.

Before I departed, I threw another card into the air. It seemed to be a Dragon, but it was blue.

"_**Protector of castles, and bringer of distress…**_

_**I summon you...WINGED DRAGON GAURDIAN OF THE FORTRESS!"**_

Everyone watched closely as the card began to glow, and then, there was the dragon flying through the air.

"No way!" cried Inu Yasha.

"Did you see that?" asked Shipo! "Yeah… He's brought the monster on the card to life!" said Kagome.

"This is precisely what we meant!" said Omaru. "And that too is only another one of our brother's henchmen!"

"Alright you-three… Destroy them, and then report back to me!" I said, and then I vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"How did he do that?" asked Shipo. "Never mind the questions!" said Mitsu. "Now we fight!"

"Sounds good enough to me!" said Inu Yasha!

"Okay, let's get them!" said Rin as she and Kohaku charged forward, but the Winged-Dragon had it differently.

"No… I will take care of these irritators!" he said wickedly. "You two report back to the Master!"

Kohaku and Rin saw no choice as the dragon was stronger than they were. Rin picked up Kohaku, and flew away "We'll meet again!" Kohaku's voice thundered!"

They had gone, and they battle had started.

"The Dragon wasn't really that big, in fact it was smaller than the last monster they had faced, but he was awfully fast!

He had flew circles around the gang, and hit them with his fireball-attack! Which caused a few of the shrubs to burn.

Inu Yasha with drew the Tetsusaiga. **_"WIND SCAR!"_**… The blast did hit the Dragon, but it hardly even tickled him!

"Come one little Demon. You can do better than that!" he snorted. "I was hoping for a real challenge, not a push over!"

Inu Yasha was confused. "What gives, there's not even a scratch on him!" he growled. "I thought you guys said it would work!" he thundered at the Ninja's.

"You were not listening, Inu Yasha!" snapped Mitsu. "We told you… "The monsters Defense-power is too strong!" added Omaru.

"We're not to use our finishing move right away." Said Kagome, "Were are supposed to battle the monster and weaken it!" added Shipo.

"Oh…right!" said Inu Yasha sorely! "Well… how strong is I already!" he snapped at Kagome. "Why don't you see for your self!" snorted the Dragon.

"_**FIRE-BALL ATTACK!"**_

The Dragon breathed heavy fire-blasts in which the team was barely able to dodge.

Kagome studied the force of the blast. "He only has 1200 Defense-points!" she cried. "But he also has 1400 attack-points!"

"1400 and 1200?" cried Shipo. "He's even stronger than that of the Hitotsu-mi Giant!"

"Don't lose focus young Shipo!" said Mitsu, "Don't lose faith, you must concentrate hard!"

"Yes, the only thing you should concentrate on is saving you souls! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" chuckled the Dragon!

He fired more flame-balls right towards Shipo. "Let's fight Fire-with-Fire!" he said.

"_**FOX-FIRE!"**_

His green fire managed to counter the Fire-Balls, but it was not enough, now he went on the attack.

"_**SPIRAL-TOP!"**_

Shipo's magical toy whiled through the air, and landed directly on top of the Dragon's head. "He's gotten weaker." cried Kagome.

"Yes, we must keep it up!" said Mitsu, and she took her wrist-blades, and whirled them at the dragon.

"That was un-cool, so take this Fool!" snorted the Dragon, he fired two more flame-balls.

"Not so fast!" said Omaru as he pulled out his Nun-Chucks. "**_WHIRL-WIND SPIN!"_** He whirled them in the air, which not only canceled out the flames.

It hit the dragon's wind-current causing him to crash to the ground! "NOW I'M REALLY STEAMED!" he bellowed.

"You need to cool down a bit!" said Inu Yasha. He raised hi sword an delivered a mighty blow to the Dragon's body. Which did a lot of Damage!

"Quick, Inu Yasha! He only has 500 points left!" cried Kagome. Inu Yasha was about to fire the wind-scar…

But the Dragon was already taking to the sky. "Did you really think it would this easy to get me?" he growled. "You'll have a hard time catching me!"

Inu Yasha turned one way, and the Dragon flew here! Then the other, and the Dragon moved there. "He keeps moving!" cried Inu Yasha!

"Every time I get him in my sights he flies somewhere else. He's just too fast for me!"

Kagome whipped out her bow. "Hold steady you!" she mumbled, and then fired the arrow.

The Dragon was his in the chest, and he was bound to a tree. "HEY… I…I CAN'T MOVE!" he cried.

"All the more reason to stay where you are." Said Inu Yasha. He raised his sword and fired.

"_**WIND-SCAR!"**_

The Tree was hit full force, sending the Dragon back to oblivion. When the dust cleared, the dragon's card was all that was left behind.

Inu Yasha picked it up, and ripped it in two. "There!" he said. "Now that card can never be used again!"

"We have done well today!" said Mitsu. "But be warned!" added Omaru. "We have won the battle… but this war has only just begun!"

"Who knows what or even when our brother's next move shall be!"

"In the mean time let's head back home!" said Kagome. "Wait… what about Sesshoumaru?" asked Shipo.

"Meh… he'll be fine!" said Inu Yasha. "He may be weak now, but he's tougher than that!"

After the team had departed, Sesshoumaru woke up. "Oh…Lord-Sesshoumaru, you have awakened!" cried Jaken.

But Sesshoumaru wasn't paying attention. Rin was still with me, and under my control.

"_Hikaru…Beware!"_ he thought to himself. _"I may be weaker than you, but I shall gather my strength and strike again."_

"_You haven't heard the last of me!"_

In the Castle-of Dark-illusions…

"CURSES!" I growled. "They've destroyed another one of my monsters… I will not stand for this!"

"Master-Hikaru?" said Kohaku with Rin behind him. "YOU FOOLS!" I yelled making them jump. "You were asked to stay and help the Dragon!"

"It was not our choice!" snapped Rin. "The Dragon said…"

I cut her off by pounding my staff at the floor. "SCILENCE… You two alone are to blame for this failure!" I growled.

"Just feel lucky that I still have uses for you both, or I'd destroy you both and aid my own monsters in their missions!"

Suddenly… it hit me! "Yes…yes I can just see it!" I said wickedly. "Now I know what to do! Heh…heh…heh…heh…heh!"

By the end of the day, I had put Kohaku and Rin in charge of my cards, and what monsters to create.

I was busy planning for the next attack, and this time… No foul-ups!


	5. Pt 1, The Fate of Kohaku and Sango

**CHAPTER FOUR**

That night...

Sango didn't get a wink of sleep. For when she heard of what the Ninjas said about Kohaku, she didn't know what to think!

Her little brother was once again being controlled by a creature of Darkness… and a Human to be exact.

As everybody slept peacefully, Sango changed into her armor, and set off with Kirara into the night.

"_I will find you, Kohaku, and Will save you from evil's bane!"_

In the Castle of Dark-illusions…I watched Sango as my servants and I were enjoying our dinner.

"Ohh… isn't that sweet!" I chuckled while sipping my tea. "Searching for your lost sibling, though in vain!"

I reached into my robes and pulled out Kohaku's soul-card. "As long as I hold Kohaku's soul, Sango will never be able to get him back!"

"Heh…Heh…Heh!"

Then I turned to Kohaku. "Go… find your sister, and lure her me at once!" I said. "As you wish, My-lord!" said Kohaku.

Then he vanished, and was gone! "Hm…M…M…M…! I do so love it when I'm nasty!" I chuckled.

Sango searched all over, but didn't find Kohaku anywhere. Suddenly, she was felt something being slipped into her belt from behind.

Obviously it wasn't Miroku being a lecture. He was back at the village. Sango turned round, but saw no one.

What she did find in her belt was a small note, which read…

_**Meet me at midnight**_

_**At the base of your home-village!**_

It might be a trap sent by Hikaru, but as it might have been a lead, Sango took it anyways.

At Midnight… Kirara and Sango touched down in Sango's village, which was still empty and quiet these days.

"I AM HERE!" she called out. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

The wind started to pick up, and swirl around in an area in front of Sango, and the POOF… there I was!

"Are you, Hikaru?" Sango asked nervously. "I am the one you seek, and the one who requested your presence tonight!" I said.

"Tell me… What have you done to Kohaku!" she cried. "Fear not Sango!" I said as I summoned Kohaku to the area.

"Kohaku!"

"As you can see Sango, your brother is perfectly safe!" then I showed her his soul-card, "…but how long he remains that way is entirely up to you!"

"YOU…YOU MONSTER!" Cried Sango as tears of pain dripped from her eyes. "Just why have you called me here?"

"Hm…M…M…M…M! I propose to make a deal with you Sango!" I said Wickedly" "A Deal?"

"Yes…You want to have Kohaku back, do you not?" Sango nodded her head. "The I challenge you to a battle!"

A Battle? Was I serious? Sango never even saw me in a fight before, and I was challenging her!

"Listen…I do not want any trouble!" she cried. "All I want is my brother back!"

"Hm…M…M…M… but Sango…that is very source of the deal!" I said. "If you win this battle… I will gladly release Kohaku!"

Release Kohaku? That was exactly what Sango was aiming for. "It's my only choice!" she said. "I accept your challenge!"

"SANGO!" cam Kagome's voice. Everybody was there, even Miroku. "Sango…What are you doing?" he called.

"Your wife has agreed to face me off in a battle!" I said. "If she wins, Kohaku here will go free…However!"

Everyone's spines chilled when I said that word. "…If you fail, Sango! Not only will Kohaku's soul remain in-captivity… _But yours will join it!"_

"WHAT!" Everyone cried. If Sango lost to me, I would capture her soul too, and make her another one of my slaves!

"Brother, you cannot do this!" cried Mitsu! "I swear to you, Hikaru!" roared Miroku. :Lay so much as a finger on my wife and I'll…!"

"You will do no such thing, Monk!" I roared back. "If you dare threaten me a second time… You shall meet the same fate as your wife!"

"_**NIGHTMARE-STEEL-CAGE!"**_

From out of my staff came a gigantic dome-like cage which encircled me and Sango, and shoved Kirara aside. "Wait… What are you doing?" she cried.

"Relax…I am merely setting up a battle-zone for us." I answered. "This cage is so strong, Nothing and no one can get in or out!"

Kagome fired a Sacred Arrow, Inu Yasha tried the Wind-Scar, Shipo mixed his Fox-fire with Kirara's fire, Miroku threw his sacred-charms, and the Ninjas tried their moves.

All that fire-power, and when the dust cleared, the cage didn't have a single ash on it.

"I told you, Fools. Only I can bring down this cage, and I shall only do so when the battle has concluded!"

Sango was on her own. I placed the Soul-card on my waist-band.

"Your objective, is to take the card form me, while and at the same time, I shall battle you!"

"Finally …As you have no powers yourself, I will not use any of my own during the match!"

That seemed fair, accept for one thing. "Uh…Sango, I think there's something you should know!" cried Kagome.

I knew what she was getting at. She was going to tell Sango of y Eye-of-truth! I had to think fast.

"I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you!" I bellowed. "If any of you revel any information to aid Sango in this fight…!"

"I SHALL TEAR KOHAKU'S CARD TO PIECES!"

Everyone sweat-dropped. "Yes, and If I do that. Not even I will be able bring Kohaku back from the Shadow-Realm!"

Sango's heart skipped a beat. She didn't know what she was up against, and she was forbidden from outside aid, or it would cost Kohaku his life.

"Well don't worry!" said Sango, "You won't have that card for much longer in any case!"

I wrapped my cape around my neck like a scarf so it would not interfere with the battle. "Then let's being…shall we?"

"_Hm…M…M…M…Sango may be very brave, but little does she know of my skills!"_ I said in my head.

"_Without me, Kohaku can not be released. So I have nothing to lose, and all to gain! She will soon discover, there's a lot more to me than meets the eye"_

"_Heh…heh…heh!"_

Sango charged forward and threw her giant Boomerang, which I dodged perfectly, and again as it returned.

She threw it again, and came at me with her Fighters-chain, but once again I had dodged it, and Sango caught her Boomerang with her chest instead of her hands.

"Why bother attack, when you do it for me!" I chuckled. _"I…I don't understand!"_ She thought. _"He dodges my attacks as if he expected them!"_

"Poor Sango! We have to tell her the truth!" cried Shipo, "YOU DARE AND IT'S LIGHTS OUT FOR HER BROTHER!" I roared back.

"Shipo please… just don't do it!" cried Kagome. "Oh Man! I've never seen Sango get so creamed before!"

As the battle continued, Sango still hardly managed to even get close to me without me evading her.

"Give it up, Sango!" I said. "There is no one who can save you this time, and when I'm through with you, your child Sagna, will be short of a mother!"

Slightly injured, Sango stood up laughing. "Now it all makes sense!" she chuckled. "You know a lot about me…because you posses the legendary **_EYE-OF-TRUH!"_**

I gasped in shocked, and removed my mask, revealing the magic eye on my face! "This is impossible!" I bellowed. "How do you know of the Eye-of-truth?"

Sango explained everything…

_**One of Sango's ancient-ancestors was the creator of the Eye-of truth, and it's power sealed in it by a dark curse.**_

_**This curse not only allowed its beholder to sense Spiritual-energies…but also to see exactly what it was in anyone's mind.**_

_**This proved to be quite essential in battle, for the beholder would be able to sense his opponents moves before they even made it!**_

_**It would even serve as a sick sense that warns the beholder when they are in danger…from behind or by surprise.**_

_**However, the creator discovered that if the eye were used for evil, uncertain disasters would befall the world.**_

_**So using one last ounce of magic, he destroyed the eye, and it was sent to the Shadow-Realm… where it was hoped to be gone for good!**_

"Tell me, Hikaru… What reason would you have to possess such a powerful item?" she asked.

I told them everything…

_**While imprisoned in the Shadow-Realm, I faced a gigantic monster by the name of EXODIA-THE FORBIDDEN ONE!**_

_**He was said to have been the most powerful monster to ever have existed… and I learned it the hard way by trying to absorb him.**_

_**Even with all the power I possessed, I was no match for this gigantic monster!**_

_**Exodia pierced my left eye right out of my head and destroyed it… then he was gone leaving me dying of blood draining from my eye-socket!**_

_**I was a very lucky young man, for had I not have found the Eye-of-Truth right at that moment… I would have surely perished!**_

"But it makes no difference of what you now know!" I thundered. "I can still read your mind and stay one step ahead of you!"

The battle resumed, but this time Sango had managed to get so close that I had to defend with my staff.

"You may be able to read minds, Hikaru, but I know how to read that of your breath!" she said.

_**My siblings had anticipated that I might have sneaky powers as so, therefore they trained everyone to read breaths!**_

_**That was by far the best way to outsmart a mind-reader!**_

Sango seemed to have turned the tables on the battle. Now She was the one who stayed one step ahead.

As the battle wound down to the finish Sango slashed at me with her sword, and hit me!

Sango attacked me again, and again, until she was about to collapse from exhaustion. "Give…up, Hikaru!" she said wearily. "I have won!"

But surprisingly I stood up and revealed a shocking surprise. "Look!" said Shipo, "His wounds…they're healing!"

"Hey, Hikaru…That's not fair!" snapped Inu Yasha, "You said you wouldn't use any of your powers!"

My wounds had healed completely and I looked out at everyone. "Hm…M…M…M! I did promise not use my natural-powers!" I said.

"But this spell is equipped to me… It's called the **_DIAN-KETO CURE MASTER…_** It's a healing-spell!"

"It has been equipped to me since I was in the Shadow-realm, and it cannot ever be ceased!"

"And how it works is quite… as long as I don't take any more than 1000 points of Damage… my body is able to heal even a fatal wound!"

"Brother… you did not tell us of this!" snapped Omaru. "You forced Sango into a fight you knew she could not win!"

"I did?" I asked, "I merely gave Sango the privilege of battling me for her brother… She could have walked away safely… but she did otherwise!"

"And that makes her the real guilty one!"

Sango knew she was trapped, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. Kohaku's life was on the line.

However…because the Dian-Keto Cure master healed all my injuries, my body was fresh, while Sango's was read to cave in!

Finally…Sango was so tired she could hardly stand up. "You are completely unable to battle me anymore!" I said. "Therefore…You lose, Sango!"

I snapped my fingers, and the Nightmare steel-cage vanished. "Not only have you lost this battle… You've lost any hopes in saving your brother!"

"But fear not!" I said grabbing an empty card from my robes. "I will make certain that Kohaku will not be alone in captivity anymore!"

Sango's eyes widened. "What are you going to do?" she asked wearily. "We had a deal remember!" I replied.

"You have lost this match… and that entitles me to steal your soul for the Shadow Realm!"

I raised my staff and aimed it at her body…**_"ECTO-PLASMIC-MORTIFICATION!"_**

Sango was too weary to move out of the beam's path…it seemed to be all over for her until…Miroku had jumped out from behind to shield his wife from the blast.

Everyone gasped, even me! Miroku had taken the blast from my staff…BUT THAT MEANT…!

As the pain of the beam began shooting though his body, Miroku took one last look at his wife and shouted…

"DON'T LOSE THE FAITH, SANGO! KEEP YOUR CHIN UP… WE WILL SAVE KOHAKUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Then…the light had vanished, and Miroku's empty-body collapsed to the ground. Inu Yasha and the gang couldn't believe it.

"Did you just see that?" cried Inu Yasha, "Miroku took the hit for Sango!" cried Kagome… "But…that…means!" cried Shipo.

They turned to the Ninjas, who nodded their heads. "Miroku's soul…now belongs to, Hikaru!"

With her strength slowly returning, Sango moved towards Miroku's body…he had no pulse… and was as cold as death.

Tears starting drizzling down her face. "No….NO…NO!"

"MIROKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

_**To Be Continued….**_


	6. Pt 2, Mirrors Mirrors All around!

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Sango was still crying over Miroku's empty body. Now she lost two of her loved ones.

I stared at the Soul card as Miroku's picture appeared on it. "Well… Not exactly what I had planned, but it will do!" I sniggered.

"And to think, I won using only an ounce of my strength!"

"What… only an ounce of your strength?" asked Kagome. "Yes... for I had used my full power, Sango would have been dead in instant!"

Suddenly, Miroku's body began quivering in Sango's arms, and in an instant he stood up… but his eyes were glowing red!"

"Miroku?" cried Sango, "Don't give into Hikaru! Don't let him control you!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Nice try, Sango." I sniggered, "But without his soul for him to hear you, he will only listen to me!"

Miroku turned toward me "Master… leave these wretched fools for me to deal with!" he said.

"As honorable as that may be, Miroku!" I said raising my staff and transforming him "…Or should I say, **_ANCIENT ELF!"_**

"You are not prepared to take them all on at once yet! This is also a good chance for me to test out my newest monster!"

I took out a card with a monster that seemed to be covered in mirrors from head to toe.

"_**REFLECT-BOUNDER, with mirrors all around!"**_

"_**Come forth, and kick the enemies to the ground!"**_

In a flash of smoke, the monster appeared. "I am the Reflect bounder… Master of mirrors… Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"You are here to do my bidding!" I said to it. "Destroy these pests on my behalf… Spare no one!"

After that, Miroku and I vanished from the grounds!

With Sango badly injured from the battle, Shipo carried her aside to the bushes, leaving The Ninjas, Inu Yasha, and Kagome to deal with the monster!

"Kagome, how strong is it?" asked Omaru. Kagome sensed the monster's power levels form top to bottom.

"He has 1700 attack points." She answered, then she scanned his defense. "And…1000 Defense-points!"

"Only 1000!" snapped Inu Yasha, "Too bad, I was hoping for something even tougher!"

Inu Yasha withdrew his sword and began chagrining toward the beast. "NO INU YASHA…WAIT!" cried Mitsu.

But Inu Yasha had already slashed at the mirror on the monster's chest… and he flew right back as if he was attacked right back.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha… Silly Fool!" laughed the monster. "You just fell right into my Trap… **_MIRROR-WALL_**!"

"There's a reason I made form Mirrors Fool. You see… by slashing away at me you met an equal match with your own reflection!"

"You attacked yourself… and therefore you took half as much of the Damage as I did!"

"Of course it did cost me 100 of my defense points, but you take more damage than I do!"

Shipo jumped out from behind the bushes and used his Fox-Fire, only to have the Mirror's bounce it right back at him.

"Yet another one of my special powers!" said Reflect-Bounder, "It's called… **_MIRROR-FORCE!"_**

"It allows me to redirect special attacks back to you, and the nice thing is, I don't have to give up my Defense points to use it!"

"This is very bad!" cried Mitsu, "We cannot attack with brute strength, or by specialty, Or he will just reflect the attacks back to us!"

"Oh that's just swell!" snapped Inu Yasha, "That means if we attack him; We're doomed, and if we don't attack we're doomed!"

"Somehow, we are going to have to keep the battle going until we figure out a weakness!" said Omaru.

"Be very careful!"

As the battle continued, not much progress had been made. The reflect-bounder was able to attack them, but thy were not able to strike back.

The best they could do was evade the attacks, but of course they could not keep going forever, they were already getting tired.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! What's the matter? Are you running low on energy!" chuckled the monster. "I'll end the suspense if you wish.!"

He poised himself over Shipo, who could hardly dodge anymore. **_"Mirrors, Mirrors, all around. Smash this fox-boy to the ground…_**Ha, ha, ha!"

"Help me!" cried Shipo. Knowing it might not work, Kagome fired a sacred arrow from behind the bush.

The Reflect bounder did use his Mirror-Wall to stop the arrow, but in the process he had to give up another 100 of his Defense points.

Kagome however, she wasn't hurt at all from attacking the mirrors. "Hey… that's it!" she cried.

Kagome's strategy worked…

_**As long as her reflection was not seen in the mirrors, she could not get hurt from her arrow attack.**_

_**However, the Reflect-bounder has to give up 100 defense-points whenever he used his Mirror wall.**_

_**And If his Defense reaches Zero, he could no longer shield himself from physical attacks.**_

"Why you wretched girl!" yelled the monster. "Save it for the Graveyard!" yelled Mitsu as she threw her blades.

Then she jumped up out of the mirror's view, and the blades damaged the monster badly.

Kagome and Mitsu's tag-team of quick attacks had succeeded in knocking his Defenses down to nothing. Everyone was now able to go at the monster with brute-force.

"IRON-REVER SOUL-STEALER!

"NUN-CHUCK STRIKE!"

The monster was getting weaker by the minute, but not one of their attacks were strong enough to destroy him.

The only thing that would work for sure was the Wind-Scar, but the Mirror-Force attack was still active.

Since Reflect-bounder's Mirror-Force didn't require him to sacrifice any points, using the Wind-Scar was known to be foolish!

""I have the upper-hand here!" snapped Reflect-bounder. He stuck out this arms… **_"MIRROR-WAVE!"_**

He fired a blast of energy which knocked the Ninja's off their feet, and hit the ground hard enough to knock them out cold.

"Two down, and only three to go!" laughed the monster. "You're next Inu Yasha!"

"_Even Kagome doesn't have the power to stop his attacks.!"_ Inu Yasha thought. _"So there's no way I can beat him either…Unless!"_

"_I get him to zap his own self!"_ He looked down at the Tetsusaiga, _"Hey… that's it!"_

"YOU'RE DEAD!" yelled the monster as he fired his Mirror-Wave. "Afraid not!" snapped Inu Yasha.

He raised the Tetsusaiga, as it stared glowing… **_"BACK-LASH-WAVE!"…_** and he deflected the blast right back to the monster.

"WHAT THE…OH NO!" The monster could only cry out in pain as all his mirrors began to shatter into pieces.

"Well…that's seven years bad-luck for you!" Chuckled Inu Yasha! "Now that you have nothing to shield you from my fire…"

"_**WIND-SCAR!"**_

Another job well done as the monster exploded when it was hit, and the card burned out.

Once back in the Village the Ninjas wondered how Inu Yasha was able to over come the Mirror-Force.

"I just used a little Mirror-Force power of my own!" he said. "But of course!" said Omaru.

"The Reflect-Bounder's power enabled him to deflect attacks poised at him, but it wouldn't work against a redirected attack of his own!"

The Ninja's were amazed "It appears that we discovered another chink in our brother's defenses!"

"Let us just hope that we can pries it open!"

As the Ninja's and Inu Yasha talked about plans for Hikaru's next plot, Kagome walked outside to where Sango was sitting.

She held Sanga in her arms and sobbed softly. "My son, Your Father's gone!" she sobbed. "He sacrificed himself to save me!"

Kagome sat down right by her. "Don't worry, Sango!" she said. "Miroku's not really dead!" She placed a comforting arm around her. "We'll get him back."

"Do you really think so?" asked Sango, "Trust me, the love you and Miroku share is more powerful than anything Hikaru can throw at us!"

Sango dried her eyes. "Thank you Kagome!" she sobbed, "I swear, I will not rest until Hikaru pays for taking away my Miroku!"

Back in my castle…

"Who's dreadful idea was it to destroy those wretches with mirrors?" asked Miroku as he paced around.

"Forgive my Tattling…it was Rin's idea!" said Kohaku "RIN!" I shouted.

"I told you it would not prevail!" said Kohaku. Rin twiddled with her fingers, "It was my idea however…"

"SILENCE!" I roared at her. "You Sniveling-Sycophant! You have Failed us Once again!"

Rin bowed down, "Y-yes My-lord, I suppose that is true!" she stuttered. "Just be thankful I was able to come back with a soul!" I said.

"Not quite the soul I was aiming for, but it shall do nicely!" I said looking at Miroku's soul-card.

"Mark my words… Those Wretches are History!"

The Ninjas had begun even more serious training with the team in preparation for more of the up-coming tasks ahead.

Over the past few weeks, I launched many of my monsters at the world, and not one of them was successful to destroy my enemies.

Even my most powerful beasts.

Launcher Spider… Jinzo… Insect-Queen… Blue-Eyes White Dragon… Black luster soldier… Gaia, the fierce knight…. Dark magician…

All of them tried, but each and every one of them failed me… Sometimes I even set my servants themselves after the enemies.

That seemed to have worked… at least the enemies did not have the heart to destroy them… but it made no difference.

My plans were still foiled! And many of the souls I had captured were released… However… It seemed to help me a bit more.

In the midst of the chaos I caused, I discovered something that would prove to be quite useful to me… but I still needed time.

Just what was it that I was up to?


	7. Secret of the Strike Ninja

**CHAPTER SIX**

A whole month had past and Inu Yasha and friends had gotten much stronger with the Ninjas training.

"**_WIND-SCAR!"…_** The Red-Eyes Black Dragon was down!

Kagome fired a sacred arrow… Gearfrid. The Iron-knight was destroyed.

Each and every monster I threw at them fell down as id they were facing the enemy in slow-motion.

"**_FOX-FIRE!"… "NUN-CHUCK WAVE!"…_** Sango threw her boomerang, and Mitsu threw her blades!

Four more monsters; destroyed like THAT!

Kohaku, Rin, and Miroku saw that they were out numbered, and ran for their artificial-lives!

Miroku had been badly damaged for the battle he engaged with his wife, and he still lost.

Sango spent more time trying to snap him out of my spell than concentrate on the battle.

"I will save you Miroku!" she called after him as she ran. "I swear… Hikaru will pay for this if it's the last thing I do!"

I watched them as they crossed over to the location of my territory, leading to the Cast of Dark illusions.

"So…You failed me again!" I growled, "Just wait until I get you back here. You're all in deep trouble!"

"I'll stop those little Wretches…EVEN IF IT TAKES A MILLENIUM!"

In my castle…

"FAILURES… FAILURES…ALL OF YOU FAAAAILUUUUURES!" I roared like a banshee. "All of you disgust me!"

"Especially YOU… STRIKE-NINJA, and MONKEY-WARRIOR!"

A Ninja monster walked up to me followed by a whit monkey wearing Armour. "Forgive me, Master-Hikaru!" he said humbly. "Please give me another chance!"

I blasted a spell toward him which almost zapped him good. "Stand up straight… Stomach in… Shoulders back!" I growled.

"You both have done poorly on you missions in Wassahi… yet you were able to tear down the land of Kai so easily?"

"Is there something you do not wish to tell me?"

The two stood silent. "Very well then!" I said. "This is your last chance to shape up!"

"I want you to capture the souls of the people in Wassashi finally and forever... If you fail!"

"You will both receive a fate much worse than that of being banished to the Shadow-Realm completely as Punishment!"

The Ninja and the Monkey-warrior bowed, and turned to leave.

In his haste, the Ninja dropped the Katana on his back… which had the symbol of the _Takada clan!_

After he had left, and I had some time to myself. _"That fool… I know everything he tries to hide!"_ I said in my mind.

_**Many weeks ago… I traveled to the land of Kai wondering where to plot my next attack.**_

_**Suddenly… I came across a young man dressed in a blue Samurai-outfit with white windows.**_

_**His Black-hair was all tied up in a ponytail up high on his head, and a tiny white monkey sat beside him.**_

_**He looked pretty sad though!**_

"**_Oh,_** **_Hiyoshimaru!" he said as he stroked his pet. "Inu Yasha was right. I am an Idiot and fool!"_**

_**Obviously this man knew Inu Yasha, perhaps he might consider working for me…but how to bait him... that was the tricky bit.**_

"_**I saved Princess Tsuyu at the extent of nearly killing myself, all to have her back in her husband's arms!"**_

"_**I am such a fool!"**_

_**I stepped out from behind the bushes, "One can only be a fool, if you give up young-one!" I said.**_

_**That Samurai Turned and withdrew his Katana. "Who are you" He asked. "You look suspicious…Come no closer or I will attack!"**_

"_**There is no cause for alarm… I am a friend!" I said sitting down near him. "My name is Hikaru Migotsu!"**_

"_**Who are you?"**_

_**The Samurai sheathed his sword… but he seemed to be a loss for words. Finally when he decided to speak up...**_

"_**Let's see…" I said. "You are Omari Nobunaga! The youngest son of a retainer, And member of the Takada clan in this land of Kai."**_

"_**You also suffered from minor clumsiness, due to that fact that saved the love of your life, Princess Tsuyu, and lost her all over again!"**_

_**Nobunaga sat there jaw-dropped. "That, Is incredible!" he cried, "We have never before met! How is it you know all this about me!"**_

"_**I… Can Read… Minds!"**_

"_**I know everything about you, and I know of how deeply in love you are with the Princess…and I can help you gain what you desire!"**_

"_**How?" asked Nobunaga, "I tried once before, and I failed to even tell her how I felt. My feelings will always be unknown to her!"**_

_**I looked at Nobunaga right in the eyes. "A man who gives up, shall die before his appointed time!"**_

"_**You may want the Princess to be happy, but if you desire her so badly… I can help you win her heart!"**_

_**Nobunaga hesitated. Most of him did want Princess Tsuyu to be happy, but the rest of him still yearned for her love!**_

_**There was no arguing about it. He bowed before and said. "Show me!"**_

"**_HM…M…M…M…M!"_**

_**Over the next few days, I began training Nobunaga with a Special power of… STRIKE-NINJA!**_

_**One of my monsters that did better in speed and agility, better than power and strength.**_

**_Even Nobunaga's monkey,_** **_Hiyoshimaru, began to fight as if he was a big strong gorilla._**

**_By the end of their training, Nobunaga and_** **_Hiyoshimaru were ready for battle._**

_**I told them… That with these mighty powers you both posses, not even an army of the lord soldiers could stop you now.**_

"_**Use this power, Nobunaga, and I assure you… You will gain what you desire!"**_

_**Nobunaga bowed to me. "Thank you Master-Hikaru!" he said. "I will not let your training be in vain!"**_

"That Foolish boy!" I sniggered, "He has no idea that I am merely using him as my pawn!"

"Hm…M…M…M!"

"His massive energy, as well as the souls he captures, They are exactly what I need to unlock my ultimate weapon!"

I raised my Staff, and before me, stood the Shadows of three gigantic monsters the size of the castle.

Then I looked at a soul-card in hand, which had Nobunaga's picture on it… "He still doesn't remember!"

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA….AH, HA, HA, HA, HA,HA!"

In Wassashi…

Lots of the villagers had been disappearing lately, but to where they had gone to, nobody knew. Even Princess Tsuyu didn't know, and neither did her husband.

The strangest thing was, it all seemed to have started when two strangers came into town.

_**One of them was a Ninja wearing black tights, a red scarf, and golden metallic mask which covered his entire face, and all his hair.**_

_**The other seemed to be a big white monkey wearing Armour, and he could talk as well.**_

Princess Tsuyu tried to send out for Omari Nobunaga, Her childhood friend…but alas… he did not appear.

This was not like him at all.

_**Nobunaga and her had been friends ever since they were little, and he was always so very kind to her. She always use to look up to him as the brother she never had.**_

_**The way he always cheered her up when she was sad. How he helped her out in times of great need.**_

_**Only recently… did he help save her husband from a toad demon which was controlling him.**_

_**If it was not for Nobunaga, her husband would have been dead a long time ago.**_

_**But, she offered Nobunaga to stay with her and her husband in the palace…he refused…but why?**_

_**Sadly…he'd run off before she ever had a chance to ask him, and that was the last she ever saw of him.**_

_**(The real problem was… she had no idea at all that Nobunaga was head-over-heels in love with her!)**_

However… when she heard that the land of Kai had been destroyed by these two creatures, the entire village broke into panic.

But by then, it was too late to do anything about it. The two strangers, along with three accomplices …**_(Rin, Kohaku, and Miroku!)…_**

Began their attack throughout the village, taking prisoners, and showing hardly any mercy.

The lord sent out all his solders, but even his most powerful men proved to be no match for these creatures.

So they were all captured, including the lord himself…however… the Princess was told to be spared by the one called STRIKE-NINJA!

The Ninja tried himself with all his power, but he still had not the nerve to hurt the Princess…and vowed to destroy anyone who dared to.

"Princess Tsuyu!" said the Ninja… "I spared you this time, but don't think that I will do that again!"

"GOT THAT RIGHT PAL!" came a voice from behind... Inu Yasha and the others had arrived.

"Inu Yasha!" said the Strike-Ninja, "We meet again!"

Everyone looked confused, "Inu Yasha, have you ever even met this creature?" asked Sango.

Inu Yasha shook his head. "No, but… his voice, there is something familiar about it!"

Kagome agreed too. "I've heard that voice before, but where?" she asked herself.

"STRIKE-NINJA!" came four voices. Miroku, Kohaku, Rin, and The Monkey-Warrior came to his side.

The Ninja and the Monkey ordered the others back to the castle, they would stay and take care of theses pests!

The trio growled. "Master Hikaru will not like this at all!" said Rin. "MIROKU…WAIT!" cried Sango, but they already vanished and were gone!

Kagome sensed the Strike-Ninja's power. "He has 1700 attack-points, and 1200 defense-points!" she said.

But strangely, not only could she not sense the power of the Monkey-Warrior, she also thought she that monkey somewhere before.

"You should spend less time worrying about my power, and worry about saving your skin!" it bellowed.

The Monkey-Warrior turned to the Ninja. "Please Master, let me take care of this one!"

The Ninja nodded his head. "You may take out whomever you desire." He said. "But remember…INU YASHA IS MINE!"

"Bring it on!" snapped Inu Yasha. He withdrew his sword, and once the Princess stepped off the battle field to safety…

The fight was on!


	8. The Heart of the soul

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Inu Yasha and the Strike-Ninja stood ready for battle.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Inu Yasha, you are very lucky that a super-elite like myself is going to give you a fighting chance!" said the Ninja.

"Humph!" snorted Inu Yasha. "No thanks! I'd prefer it if you came at me with all you got!"

"Be careful, Inu Yasha!" called Mitsu. "He may not be strong but he is awfully fast!" added Omaru.

The Monkey-Warrior saw this as his chance… **_"BANANA-BLASTER!"…_** And shot at the Ninjas which they barely dodged.

"Your fight is with me!" he snorted. "I'll take all of you on at once to make it interesting!"

"I shall help you." Said Sango leaping onto the field. "I will do anything to get My Miroku back; including destroying you!"

Kagome, Kirara, and Shipo volunteered to watch over Princess Tsuyu and keep her safe from the battle. "Kagome!" cried Tsuyu, "I wish Nobunaga was here!"

"Enough chattering! It's time for battle!" bellowed the Strike-Ninja. "Fine by me!" said Inu Yasha.

The Monkey-Warrior gave Sango the first shot in the battle. "You will all soon find that your puny weapons are no match for my Armour!"

Sango threw her Boomerang straight for him. It was able to hit the large primate, but it did hardly any damage at all.

"Silly Fool!" He snorted. "You'll have to do better than that!"

Inu Yasha dove straight for the Strike-Ninja, but right at the last second, he dodged the blow, and hit Inu Yasha himself.

"You just got lucky!" snapped Inu Yasha. "That can't happen again!" He dove for the Ninja, and he dodged it again.

"What you have in power, you lack in speed!" hissed the Ninja.

The Monkey-Warrior had taken hits from the Ninjas and Sango long enough. "You had your shares, now it's my turn!"

He attacked them all with huge punches knocking them all down to the ground hard.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Even monkey's that were bounded and gagged were more of a challenge than you three!" he sniggered.

Back in my castle…

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! Excellent!" I laughed. "The energy is piling up faster than ever!"

"If only I add few more large bursts energy. I can unleash my ultimate weapon!"

Miroku and Rin bowed before me! "We are most grateful to you, Master Hikaru!" said Kohaku who stayed behind.

"But I should warn you about the Strike Ninja. "It seems that sooner or later he may escape your spell!" added Rin.

"Let him!" I said. "It matters not, either way; in the end I will rein Supreme in this world…Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

Inu Yasha had hardly been able to hit the Strike-Ninja. "He keeps moving!" he cried.

"Every time I get him in my sights, he jumps somewhere else! He's just too fast for me!"

The Ninja may have been winning the battle, but he was getting rather tired, and was breathing heavily now.

"You fight… rather well… to have last this long!" he panted. "But now the fight shall end!"

He withdrew a familiar looking Katana from the sheath on his back. _"Hey… that sword… could it be?"_ thought Inu Yasha.

Even Kagome and Princess Tsuyu thought that blade looked somewhat familiar.

If only Inu Yasha would be able to get close enough, maybe he could unmask the Ninja and expose his true identity.

Suddenly, he had an Idea. He remembered what Sango used while she faced off against me, and the same lessons the Ninjas had explained.

"_**Concentrate…and learn to predict our movements! Learn our thoughts…by reading our breath!"**_

"_That's it!"_ though Inu Yasha.

The Strike-Ninja dove right at him, but Inu Yasha quickly dodged and hit him hard in the side with his fist.

The battle waged on, and the Ninja was losing badly. By the end of it all, the Ninja looked as though he was going to pass out!

"This…this is ridiculous! I cannot accept this!"

"YOU'RE A HALF-DEMON! I WON'T BE BEATEN BY SOMETHING INFERIOR TO ME!"

He lunged straight for Inu Yasha. "Inferior, am I?" he snorted "YOU DARE TO MOCK ME!"

He raised his foot, and made full contact with the Ninja's gut. The Ninja howled in pain, and then he collapsed.

"MASTER!" cried the Monkey-Warrior. He tried to walk over to his fallen comrade, but was ambushed by the other Ninjas and Sango.

They jumped all over his body trying to hold him down, and in the midst of it… he dropped his Banana-Blaster.

Kagome, Shipo, Kirara, and the Princess walked out of the shrubs and over to Inu Yasha cautiously, for Kagome sensed that the Ninja was not really dead.

"Well…in that case!" said Inu Yasha as he raised his sword up high. "Let's hack off that mask and see who he really is!"

He took one swipe of the Tetsusaiga, and hacked the Strike-Ninja's mask to pieces… Revealing his face!

"WHAT THE…!" cried Inu Yasha... "NO, WAY!" cried Kagome…

"No…no it can't be!" cried Tsuyu… "NOBUNAGA….ohhh!" she fainted into Shipo's arms. "Princess!" cried Kagome.

Quickly she and Shipo carried the Princess near the palace, and Inu Yasha hopped over to help fight the Monkey-warrior, which they already guessed was Nobunaga's pet monkey. Hiyoshimaru

After the Princess awoke, she Kagome and Shipo walked over to Nobunaga and tried to wake him up.

Nobunaga slowly opened his eyes, but walked outside to see his beloved pet monkey being ambushed four against one.

"Hiyoshimaru!" cried Nobunaga! The others just stayed behind him. The Princess wondered what this was all about?

Up in my Castle…

"You three… go down there now and cause more trouble!" I said. Kohaku, Rin and, Miroku bowed and left.

Then I used special powers to talk with Nobunaga in the winds. "they are right where we want them!" I said.

"Nobunaga… DESTROY THEM ALL NOW!"

"Huh?" The Banana-Blaster flew into his arms, and was aimed at all five fighters in front of him.

"I can't!" cried Nobunaga. "Hiyoshimaru will also be destroyed if I shoot now!"

"_**DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!"**_

"I WON'T!" yelled Nobunaga, "He is not just my pet, he is my comrade. We are not pawns in your twisted game!"

"_**Oh, but you are! And If you will not do as I say, then I SHALL MAKE YOU…"**_

"_**BRAIN-CONTROL!"**_

Nobunaga suddenly felt his body slipping out of control as he gripped the gun with force and took aim.

"WHAT…NO…. HIYOSHIMARU, LOOK OUT!" he cried, but Hiyoshimaru was too caught up in the battle to notice, and so were the others.

The Princess tried to run out to Nobunaga's aid, but I had set up a magical barrier preventing outside interference.

Even Kagome's sacred Arrow could get through it. "what are we going to do?" she cried.

"**_Destroy them…DESTROY THEM NOW!"_** I bellowed.

"That's Hikaru's voice! Cried Shipo. "SANGO, NINJAS, INU YASHA!"

Nobunaga felt his fingers reaching for the trigger. "HIYOSHIMARU… OUT OF THE WAY!" he cried

"I CAN'T STOP HIM!"

"_**FIRE!"**_

"NO!"

Nobunaga pressed on the Trigger against his will, and the blaster fired, hitting all the fighters.

All of the others fell down like dominoes… "SANGO, INU YASHA, NINJAS!" cried Kagome and Shipo.

"NOBUNAGA!" cried the Princess as she ran over to him now that barrier was gone, but Nobunaga just looked forward.

Kagome also noticed that his eyes weren't red anymore, which must've meant that his soul had returned to his body.

_**Apparently… I was able to capture souls… but not hearts! Nobunaga's heart must've gained enough strength to break off my shadow magic!"**_

When the dust cleared…. Inu Yasha and the others managed to struggle to their feet… but Hiyoshimaru lay perfectly still on the ground.

He dropped the gun and ran over to his fallen friend. "No…NO!" he cried. "Hiyoshimaru… are you alright!"

The weakened monkey could barley even speak. "W…w…why would our master do this?" he asked. "He has no heart!" cried Nobunaga.

"Ugh… All I ever wanted to do….was serve him faithfully… so I could look out for you Nobunaga!" cried Hiyoshimaru.

"Ever since… you began lamenting…the loss of hope in winning… the heart of our Princess… I couldn't stand to see you suffer!"

Tsuyu walked over to the two friends, and asked. "What are you saying?"

Hiyoshimaru told her everything… about how much Nobunaga longed for her love, but never was able to earn it.

Nobunaga even admitted that it was true. "I did love you, Princess Tsuyu, and I still do!" he said.

"That is why… we joined up with Hikaru!" cried Hiyoshimaru. "We may not have been the smartest of his minions… but none were ever more loyal!"

"Now…it seems…it was all a…big waste!" He looked up at his friend. "It's too late for me…but… not for you…Nobunaga!"

"Please…conserve your strength my friend!" cried Nobunaga. "Ugh… Good…bye…ugh!"

His eyes snapped shut, and his body rose into the air… AND EXPLODED into nothing!

"HIYOSHIMARU!" cried Nobunaga! "Look… he's gone!" cried Omaru.

Nobunaga fell to his knees, and began to sob softly at the ground. "Nobunaga!" cried Tsuyu, "I am so sorry…this is all my fault!" Nobunaga looked up at her. "No, Princess… I am the one to blame!"

"If only I had told you of my feelings toward you… I never would have met Hikaru, and this never would've happened!"

The Princess wiped the tears from her eyes. "What shall you do now?" she asked sadly.

"Good-Bye, Hiyoshimaru…my friend!" he cried. "I shall avenge your destruction… I SWEAR IT!"

Nobunaga then looked straight up to the sky. "Hikaru Migotsu… I Curse Your Name!" he growled. "I Will Never Again Lift A Finger For You!"

"I AM NO LONGER YOUR WARRIOR!"

"**_You cannot walk away from Me!"_** I snarled.**_"You are mine… and mine alone… FOREVER!"_**

"_**Hiyoshimaru may be gone, but you still have the powers of my STRIKE-NINJA… and like it or not, I will use those powers as I see fit to unleash my greatest power yet!"**_

"Is he serious!" asked Shipo. "There is no doubt…Our brother has gone completely mad!" said Mitsu.

"Nobunaga… are you going to take that from him or what?" asked Inu Yasha. Nobunaga flexed his fists and turned back toward the sky.

"I Will Never Give My Powers Back TO THE LIKES OF YOU, HIKARU!" he shouted.

Suddenly, Kohaku and I appeared in a cloud of smoke on the field. "Of course you will not give them… Which is why I'll just take them!" I growled.

"But first!" I said Eying the Princess, "You… shall make a nice addition to my collection!"

The Princess, who had always had been frightened of battle, Stood perfectly still. I raised my staff and fired… **_"ECTO-PLASMIC-MORTIFICATION!"_**

But Nobunaga reacted quickly, and scooped the Princess up in his arms, and carried her to safety.

I had missed my shot, and Nobunaga ran off the Princess! "Don't worry about us!" he cried in the distance.

"He got away… he got away!" cried Kagome. "Which is more than you ever will!" I snorted.

"I am going to have to unleash some of my best minions by far." I took out threes special cards.

"Master…those are all the monsters you have left!" cried Kohaku. "Are they really worth the gamble!"

I stared at Kohaku with Angry eyes. "You dare Question me in my presence again, and you will suffer the same fate as those fools!"

"Master… I apologize!"

I turned back towards the others, and I threw the cards into the air. What Diabolical creatures did I summon now?


	9. Battles everywhere

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The cards flew into the skies… and out of each of them sprouted Lightning, Wind, and Water… and there were the monsters

Each of them looked the same, and each had their own specific symbols on their chests. "Heh…heh…heh! And here you are!" I chuckled.

"**_SANGA OF THE THUNDER!"_** Cried the Red one!

"**_SUIJIN OF THE WATER!" _**Cried the blue one!

"**_KAZEJIN OF THE WIND!" _**Cried the Green one!

"Wow!" cried Kagome, "Each of their Attack and Defense points are well over 2000!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! You'd better believe it!" I said. "These are last of all my deck-monsters. They will ensure your demise!"

"Come, Kohaku!" I said as I disappeared "We have work to do!" Kohaku nodded and vanished along with me!

Sango tried to chase after her brother, but had not a clue as to where he had gone… but that was the least of her problems.

The three monsters were slowly proceeding over to the others, and despite the fact that they were too weak from battling Nobunaga, they went all at it in any case!

Far, far away…

Nobunaga had managed to take the Princess safely to an old Forest. He did promise her he would find a way to save her husband and the other villagers.

The Princess was overjoyed, but Nobunaga did not feel happy about this at all. Not just because he'd lose the Princess again…

He sat sadly sat on a rock, and cried softly into his hands. "I will never forget you, Hiyoshimaru!" he cried to himself. "Hikaru, will pay dearly for this!"

"Nobunaga!" cried Tsuyu. "It was not your fault!" she tried o explain to him, but Nobunaga didn't care anymore.

"No Princess… It is my fault!" he growled. "How foolish I had been giving all my loyalties to HIKARU!"

"And for what? I still lose you, Princess, and I lost Hiyoshimaru! Hikaru, wouldn't think twice about sacrificing me either!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" said a voice from behind.

Tsuyu jumped into Nobunaga's arms all scared. "Who's there?" Yelled Nobunaga… and there behind was the Ancient-Elf.

"And neither would I!"

"Miroku!" Said Nobunaga setting the Princess down. "So, Your wife Sango did not get to you again!"

"Do you think I'd go, before I could repay you for betraying our master like this!" snarled Miroku.

He welded his staff in front of him. "A DUEL TO THE FINISH!" he roared. Nobunaga withdrew his sword. "AGREED!"

"Nobunaga, Don't!" cried the Princess, but the two warriors had already clashed at each other.

Miroku managed to kick Nobunaga's gut, and blast him with a Power-zap sending him to the ground. "Nobunaga!" cried Tsuyu.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! It seems that you are not as great a warrior as you once fancied!" mocked Miroku.

He walked over to Nobunaga and clenched his neck. "Take a deep breath; for it is going to be your last!"

Nobunaga took one look at his beloved Tsuyu, and rekindled his strength. He broke free and used his own powers to shoot back.

"Wrong again, Miroku!" he snarled. He fired an explosive toward Miroku knocking him into the trees.

"Stop it…both of you…please stop!" cried Tsuyu, but the two warriors just continuously slashed at each other.

"You Won't Win!"

"We Shall See!"

Suddenly, the Princess was grabbed from behind by Rin, and her cry distracted Nobunaga from the battle, allowing Miroku to strike at him.

Hastily the two monsters grabbed their hostages, and carried them off with them.

Back at my castle…

Nobunaga and the Princess were forced down the corridor in my throne room. "You Dare To Return…TRAITOR!" I snarled At Nobunaga.

"He has returned, Master." Said Miroku, "But thanks to Rin, he and his Princess are my Prisoners!"

"Rin, Miroku… have you really captured these two?" I asked. "we did more than that, Master!" said Rin.

"I defeated Nobunaga!" replied Miroku, "And with his speed, and my power…We shall finally crush Inu Yasha and friends!"

"Good work my servants!"

Nobunaga struggled to look up and said. "You…You shall never take back my powers!"

"Oh, but I will…and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" I raised my staff, and began sucking the pure energy out of his body.

"NOBUNAGA…NO!" cried Tsuyu. "Take her away…TO THE DUNGEON!" I ordered. Rin bowed, and left.

Miroku stared at Nobunaga's dark eyes, and sensed that all his pure energy had gone from him.

"And now…!" He proclaimed "All of Japan WILL SUFFER MY WRATH!... BA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA… AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Meanwhile…Inu Yasha and Friends he resting in Kaede's hut, very badly injured from heir battle.

_**Those three monsters proved to be just too much for them all to handle.**_

_**Each one of them had the ability to shield themselves from any colossal attack.**_

_**This proved to be difficult…or so. They were each only able to shield themselves for only one attack at a Time.**_

_**So by using Tag teamed strategies… each of the monsters defenses were dropped to zero, and Inu Yasha destroyed them.**_

_**But not for good…**_

_**Those monsters looked alike for a reason, they had one special hidden power that was very powerful indeed.**_

_**When they all three of them were destroyed they fused together to become one monster… THE GATE GAURDIAN!**_

_**ATK/3750: DEF/3400**_

_**No matter how hard they tried this time… the Gate Guardian was even stronger than ever.**_

_**His weakness lied within the three monsters that made him up. SANGA… SUIJIN…and KAZEJIN!**_

_**The best way to defeat the Gate-Guardian was take down one section at a time…However…**_

_**The Gate Guardian's power had tripled. Now he was able to defend against three attacks at the same time.**_

_**In other words… Attack one section, and the others would defend it, canceling out all attacks.**_

_**After taking such a beating by the horrid Creature, the Gate Guardian escaped, and left the team badly injured.**_

_**Luckily Kirara was still strong enough to give each of them a lift back to Kaede.**_

"We we're barely able to beat those monsters when they were separate!" said Omaru. "Now it will even harder!"

Kaede nodded "I think I know just what Hikaru is up to!" she said. "He is trying to revive… **_THE GODS OF EGYPT!"_**

"The Gods of Egypt?" cried Kagome, "Hey…I think I've studied about them before!"

Everyone gathered to hear her story.

_**In school while studying Ancient-Egypt, Kagome learned of three Powerful Behemoths who speeded chaos to wherever they went.**_

_**OBELISK THE TOURMENTOR!**_

_**SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!**_

_**THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA!**_

_**These mighty beasts were captured by a brave Pharaoh, and locked away forever in three little cards.**_

_**Possess one… and you can destroy a million Armies.**_

_**But possess all three… and the planet itself shall be in your hands.**_

"So, Hikaru must be gathering up Souls and energy to find these Cards and release the monsters!"

"Aye… that is true!" said Kaede, "And I fear of what would happen to us all if he should he succeed!"

"There's got to be a way to stop him!" cried Shipo, "As a matter of fact…there is!" said Kaede.

She had recently heard rumors about villagers walking near the vicinity of **_THE FORBIDDEN MOUNTAIN_**.

Strange and unusual Traps had been set up around the mountain-trail, and a Strange storm cloud perched at the top.

"That must be where Hikaru is hiding!" said Sango. "Nothing else would explain the rumors!"

"_Rumors of which that only I can tell you of!"_ said a very familiar voice. Everyone turned towards the entrance…

It was Kikyo!


	10. Kikyo shows her tears for the first time

**CHAPTER NINE**

"YOU!" Cried Omaru whipping out his Nun-Chucks. "Lady Kikyo! We meet again!" growled Mitsu.

"Whoa…what's your problem?" asked Inu Yasha. "How can you have forgotten already!" snapped Kagome.

"It was Kikyo who turned us into stone, and sent our brother to the Shadow-Realm" said Mitsu.

Omrau spit at Kikyo's face… "You…Miserable-Manipulating-Loathsome-Sheathed-DEVIL OF A WITCH!"

Kiyko wiped the spit off her cheek. "I admit it… I did commit that horrid crime!" she said… "Unintentionally!"

"Unintentionally?" said Shipo. "You mean, you never wanted to banish Hikaru in the first place?"

"Shipo… do not be taken in by this Clay-pot and her pitiful lies!" snapped Mitsu.

Kikyo's features hardened. "I strongly object to be called a Clay-pot!" she said calmly. "But there is no lie… I am telling the truth!"

Everyone decided to give her a chance… so she sat down, beside Inu Yasha, making Kagome a little jealous, and told them everything.

_**When she asked Hikaru about considering taking her hand in marriage… he had refused.**_

_**Not because he didn't appreciate Kikyo, or her presence, it was the fact that his siblings needed him more, and I couldn't just leave them.**_

_**Plus he made a promise to their father when he had died, to watch over them as a big brother should.**_

_**However… If there to come a time when he and his siblings could survive without having to be together… then he would probably consider Kikyo's request.**_

_**She immediately knew that he and his siblings needed help. So she devised up a plan.**_

_**She had many treasures from all of her travels, which were worth quite a lot.**_

_**By giving the treasures to Hikaru and his siblings, they would no longer have been poor… and could buy the essentials they sought.**_

_**A house to shelter them… horses to bear them… Bags of gold, and food to sustain them… and soul-mates to make it all worth the wild!**_

_**Kikyo just knew, that this would end all of their troubles, and Hikaru might consider of becoming hers.**_

_**However, as she walked to her secret stash in the Shadow-Shrine, she was bitten by a venomous snake.**_

_**A very rare and powerful one to be exact, when his venom reached her blood-stream… that's when it all began.**_

_**Kikyo started acting very mean to those who had befriended and severed her throughout the years.**_

_**She also had a change of heart… Instead of helping Hikaru and his siblings get their life back on track, she would black mail Hikaru into marrying her.**_

_**And her first objective, was to get Mitsu, and Omaru out of the way as to prevent them from interfering with Hikaru's choice!**_

_**If he were still to refuse, then Kikyo would lock him away in the Shadow Realm, until he was ready to agree to marry her.**_

_**Unfortunately… The venom inside her blood had been completely dried out… and she lost all her memories of Hikaru and everything else that she had done!**_

_**Then she met Inu Yasha, and was killed sometime after that, but the time she spent in the Realm of the Dead… she finally remembered.**_

_**Hikaru was still imprisoned in the Shadow-realm, but he was still alive, and his sibling were as well, even though they were statues.**_

_**But when she was brought back to life as a wandering Corpse that fed on human-souls, her memory was blanked out again by the Anger she had toward Inu Yasha.**_

_**But after the defeat of Naraku, and her granted New-life, it was becoming clear to her again.**_

_**Once she realized what she had to do, she tried all she could to rush over to the Shadow-Tomb, but she was already too late.**_

_**The stone doors were open, and the two statues of Omaru and Mitsu were gone, which meant Hikaru was free!**_

"I never suspected that Hikaru would return as he is now; so powerful, yet so very wicked!"

Everyone seemed so captivated by this story. The Ninjas stood up "You never meant to hurt him?" Asked Mitsu.

"Kikyo, is this all true? Do you… still have feelings for our brother?" added Omaru.

Well what do you know… A tear fell down Kikyo's Cheek. "Even after I fell in love with Inu Yasha… even though I could not remember… a part of my heart still belonged to Hikaru!"

Kagome felt sad for Kikyo, and for Inu Yasha. They always had thought he was Kikyo's first love.

"All this has been my doing." cried Kikyo, "And although I cannot change the past, I can help make the future a more welcoming place."

"Lady Kikyo, can you tell us?" asked Shipo, "What do you know of the Forbidden Mountain?"

Kikyo rekindled herself, and began her tale…

_**The Forbidden Mountain…**_

_**Known to be one the tallest Mountains in all of Japan, many had tried to scale it, but none ever succeeded.**_

_**The Mountain consisted of unstable grounds, slippery slopes, and many other tricky courses that brought all climbers to the demise.**_

_**The very base of the mountain itself was littered with the bones of those who had tried, and failed.**_

_**Which was also how the Mountain got its Forbidding title. No one ever dared to go anywhere near the mountain again.**_

_**However…**_

_**Now these days, many strange occurrences have been happing near the mountain, and Kikyo immediately investigated.**_

_**The first sign of trouble was the fact that the village at the foot of the mountain had been slaughtered and destroyed.**_

_**And if that was bad enough, the mountain itself looked much different than it had before.**_

_**The tricky slopes had been alternated into fields used for battle, where many Duel monsters had been training.**_

_**Many men had seen that this was the source of the very darkness that now clouded over Japan.**_

_**Despite the fact that Mountain was Forbidden, arming themselves to the strongest… and army of men charged up the mountain.**_

_**But before they even set near the start of the trail, a strange and mysterious voice seemed to call from the Mountain.**_

"_**WHO NEARS MY MOUNTAIN!" It bellowed "GO BACK… OR YOUR ARE…DOOMED… HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"**_

_**Kikyo recognized that voice… HIKARU!**_

_**Half of the men ran off a scared of the voice, the rest of them continued forward, and charged up the mountain.**_

_**However… many of the men had exploded when they reached the foot of the trail.**_

_**The rest of them who had passed barely even got ten feet up the mountain when they were pelted by arrows shooting up from the ground.**_

_**The mountain was fixed from top to bottom Booby-Traps set up by Hikaru to wart off intruders.**_

_**Not even birds and demons could even get any where near the mountain, let alone make it to the top.**_

Inu Yasha bolted up. "There's no doubt about it!" he said. "Hikaru is definitely hiding on top of the Forbidden Mountain!" Everyone nodded their heads.

Sango held her heart in relief. "Which means, we can head up their and save Miroku and the others!" she said. "Sango, it does not seem all that simple!" said Omaru.

"Have you forgotten already? The mountain itself is filled with Traps, that ensure death to anything that may cross their paths!"

"I agree entirely!" said Mitsu. "In any case, climbing the mountain before all this was already Suicidal; Now it may be very much impossible!"

"Even if were to make it up the mountain, we still have Hikaru and his minions to fight." Said Inu Yasha.

"We can't destroy Mikrou, Rin, or Kohaku, and there's still the Gate-Guardian, he's already proven to be too much to handle!"

"Well… we have to think of something!" said Kagome, "Remember, every second we delay Hikaru will get closer to reviving the Gods!"

Kikyo looked up and said, "There may be a weapon that can help you counter Hikaru and his Darkness!"

"_**THE SWORD OF SHADOWS!"**_

_**Legend has it, that the brave Pharaoh who sealed the Duel-monsters away had used a special sword to ensure their seal!**_

_**A very powerful blade that could not only be fused with other weapons, but alone itself it could through any material and held great magical powers.**_

_**The sword itself was strong enough, but fuse it with another weapon of any kind…**_

_**Not only will the sword's great magic be infused into that weapon, the powers that the other weapon already possessed would dramatically increase!**_

"_Whoa!"_ thought Inu Yasha. _"If I fuse that blade with Tetsusaiga, I'll be able to take Hikaru down as if he was moving in slow motion!"_

"Kikyo… tell me, where is this sword of Shadows, and what does it look like?" he asked.

"As strange as this may be, but all of you here have already seen an image of this mighty weapon." She said.

Everyone looked confused. Where exactly had they seen an image of this magical blade.

"Hey… Wait a minute!" said Omaru. "That drawing on the front of Hikaru's clothes… that must it!"

Kikyo nodded. "But to get it… is completely unthinkable!" she said. "After the Pharaoh locked the monsters away."

"He placed the sword into a magic pedestal, and tossed it directly in The Shadow-Realm itself!"

Everyone gasped. The only way to get the Sword itself would be for one of them to enter into the very dimension of infinite Darkness.

SHADOW REALM!


	11. The First step

**CHAPTER TEN**

"No way!" snapped Inu Yasha, "It cannot be!" cried the Ninjas. "The sword is in the Shadow-Realm?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, it is." Said Kikyo. "The Pharaoh himself knew evil ones sought true power, would often purged to recover the sword for evil uses!"

"So the Pharaoh locked the Sword in the Shadow-Realm so that one day, it's fated possessor would appear to claim it!"

"Fated possessor?" asked Inu Yasha. "Are you saying that it will only be taken by the right type of person?"

"Yes… and No!" said Kikyo, "The sword can actually be used by anyone, but only if you are able to find it and claim it."

Kikyo continued long into the night!

By morning it was decided. Inu Yasha was going after the sword, while the rest of them try to stop Hikaru!

Dangerous, but the only option left to distract him for obtaining anymore energy to release the God monsters.

Kikyo and Inu Yasha had moved to the Shadow-Shrine deep in the woods, while the rest of the gang headed in the direction of the Forbidden mountain.

Up in my castle…

"Ah Ha… so the fools think can out smart me!" I said. "Here I thought I would have to lure them here, and they just come on their own terms."

"Master, what do you wish for us to do?" asked Kohaku. "Keep all the traps activated!" I answered.

"Gate-Guardian… if and after they make it across the mountain trail, you shall wait at the bottom in case Inu Yasha should come along!"

The Gate-Guardian bowed. "My life is but to serve you, My Lord!" he said and left.

"Miroku… you and Nobunaga shall wait at the halfway point should those clowns make it so far!"

"And Kohaku and Rin… you both shall guard the entrance! If they manage to make it to the castle… you shall be our only defenses!"

"Yes Master, we will not fail you!" said Rin, and she and the others headed off.

"_It matters not if they succeed or fail!"_ I thought, _"In the end they shall have served their purpose and I shall no longer require them!"_

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Kikyo and Inu Yasha had stepped into the shrine, unbeknownst that they were being followed.

"Lord-Sesshoumaru!" cried Jaken, "You can't be serious, following Inu Yasha to the Shadow Realm?"

Sesshoumaru ignored him. _"For many years, I assumed the legendary sword of Shadows was a myth!"_ he thought.

"_Now I know for sure that it exists!"_

"Jaken… we are going in after them!" he said. "WHAT! No, My-Lord, it is a terrible frightening place, the Shadow Realm!"

"Enough, Jaken!" snapped Sesshoumaru. "I am not doing this for greedy reasons, I am doing this to save Rin!"

"I will make Hikaru pay dearly for what he has done to her, and for ever defeating me in a duel!"

Inside the Shrine, Kikyo and Inu Yasha stopped just before the two stone doors.

"Are you certain you wish to do this, Inu Yasha?" she asked. "Once we step through the portal, we will not be able to return unless you get the sword!"

"I'm not sure!" said Inu Yasha, "But if it's the only thing that can beat Hikaru… then we have to do this!"

Kikyo nodded, and then stepped upward to the tomb, she recited an ancient chant, and the tomb doors opened wide.

Purple smoke began puffing out from the door, and a strange duel-monster holding a staff approached them both.

He bowed to them both and said. "I am the Gate-Keeper of the Shadow Realm! Do you and Inu Yasha wish to enter my domain, Lady Kikyo?"

"Yes, we do!" answered Kikyo, and Inu Yasha nodded. "Then proceed through the portal!" said the Gate-Keeper.

The tow travelers followed him into the smoke, and the doors behind sealed up… there was no going back now.

Little did either of them realized that Sesshoumaru and Jaken had also entered before the gate closed, and they were trapped inside too.

Meanwhile…

The others had arrived at the remains of the village near the foot of the Forbidden Mountain.

Sango really wished she could fly up there on Kirara, but the Air Defensive Traps would sense that immediately.

Sango and Kirara would have bee shot down before even taking off… The option was to climb the mountain old fashioned style.

However, with so many Booby-Traps guarding the path way to the top of the mountain where my Castle was located in the storm cloud.

The climb would be anything but easy, and almost suicidal.

But with Sango keeping in mind of Saving her husband and brother, as well as the Ninja's trying to stop their brother before he can cause anymore trouble, the team had no choice.

The field had been set for the team's most dangerous part of their quest yet, for they and soon, Inu Yasha are heading deep into the jaws of the enemy.

It's time… for a Journey up the Forbidden Mountain!

Everyone walked closer and closer towards the starting point of the Mountain, proceeding with extreme caution to avoid setting off any of the traps.

Shipo however was so wrapped up in his thoughts of beating me up, he didn't realize he was walking ahead without the others.

However, his tripping over a fallen log snapped him out of it. "Hey, why are you all still standing there, when we're so near the end?" he asked.

"We are standing here, because if we take one more step forward, we could be destroyed!" said Omaru. Shipo's ears perked up. "What do mean… destroyed!"

"Shipo, did you forget already of what Kikyo said?" asked Sango. "There are traps near the mountain as well as on it!"

"That is correct!" said Mitsu, "You see… according to Kikyo's tale; We are now the area which separates the grounds we stand on from the mountain trail!"

"It was mentioned that it has powerful explosives weapons buried beneath the grounds."

"One false step… and even your remains will be destroyed!" Shipo was barely able to keep still.

"Shipo!" cried Kagome, "Get up as carefully as you can! Don't let anything move!"

Ever so slowly Shipo got to his feet, and then stepped back to the others following in his foot prints!

A small rock fell out of a nearby tree, and exploded form landing on a explosive spot.

"How are we supposed to get through this?" asked Shipo. "Well, my sister and I can just jump across." Said Omaru.

"What… you two can't be serious, you'll never make it!" cried Kagome.

"Anything is possible for those who were trained by our father, Yoshi!" said Mitsu.

The Ninjas backed up a bit, then charged forward and leaped beautifully over the entire section, landing safely on the other side.

Since Sango and the others couldn't leap that far, they sat on Kirara's back, and she carried them to the other side.

This way, the air Traps would not be triggered, and now that they were all safely across, it was time to start their climb.

Little did they Know, the Gate-Guardian had already taken his position behind a bush near the start of the field.

"Heh… heh… heh! Like capturing a mouse with a piece of Poisoned Cheese!" he sniggered.

Up in my castle… in the Dungeon!

Princess Tsuyu was reunited with her husband once again. She was glad yet sad at same time.

Right in the cell opposite from her and her Husband, Nobunaga just sat there so perfectly still.

She hadn't forgotten that Nobunaga was in this predicament because of her and her husband.

"I swear!" said the Husband, "If only I had known Nobunaga cared this much for you, I would have given him to you long ago!"

"Oh, My lord!" cried the Princess, "If only Nobunaga would respond to me… I would tell him that I wish to spend the rest of my life making it up to him!"

Her husband smiled, "All I want is for you to be happy, and if it is Nobunaga you wish to be with… I will do all I can to help you!"

Tsuyu hugged her Husband, only to have it interrupted by Miroku entering the Dungeon. "Fat chance of that!" he growled.

He opened Nobunaga's cell and took him by the shoulder, and since Nobunaga was still in a trance he could not defend himself.

"Where are you taking him?" cried Tsuyu. "I won't tell you anything!" snapped Miroku, "I'll show you instead… Hee… hee… hee!"

He raised his staff, and all four of them vanished.

Up in the throne room, I was watching the whole thing. "Don't forget to de-spell the Traps near the bottom, and halfway points!" I said to Kohaku and Rin.

"I wouldn't want the Gate-Guardian, nor My own servant to be hit by the traps!"

Kohaku and Rin bowed, and began removing cards from the walls which had maps of the mountain drawn on to them!

I looked out the window and sniggered. "So... it has finally begun! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!"


	12. The Final Challenge

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Inu Yasha and Kikyo took a few steps forward, and looked around this strange dimension.

**_The sky was all black, blue, and purple. The sand around_** **_them_** **_was also purple and stretched out further than the eye could see. Even the mist itself was purple._**

Kikyo was amazed, she was a caretaker of the Shadow-Realm tomb, but had never before the Realm itself.

"So this is where the Spirit's of Defeated Duel-Monsters are exiled!" said Kikyo.

"Yes; when Duel-Monsters are destroyed, they walk in this limbo forever!" said the Gate Keeper!"

"However, if anyone alive were to enter here, their bodies would never age, grow, nor be tired or famished, but if destroyed they would permanently be trapped!"

"_And to think, Hikaru spent Fifty years in this place!"_ thought Inu Yasha. "Gate-Keeper, where can we find the Sword of Shadows?"

The Gate-Keepers eyes narrowed. "So, you also seek the blade of legend?" he asked.

He pointed further up the valley in the direction of a huge building. "The sword you seek lies in that Temple!"

"But be warned… many have tried for it, but none have ever succeeded in taking the sword!"

Inu Yasha looked confused, "What is there to stop us from taking it?" he asked. "The gate keep pointed over head at hundreds of monsters coming toward them.

"But we already destroyed those guys!" said Inu Yasha. "How can they be back?"

He got his answer when Kikyo fired a sacred arrow, which vaporized five monsters, only to have them regenerate and come back for more!

"Have you figured it out by now?" asked the Gate-Keeper. "Those are the spirits of all the monsters you already destroyed."

"He is right Inu Yasha!" said Kikyo, "It appears that there is nothing more we can do to them!"

"Fear not!" said the Gate-Keeper. "I shall hold them off!" He raised his magic staff…

"_**Spirits of monsters young and old!"**_

"_**Obey my commands and do as you're told!" **_

His staff began to glow, and the monsters turned around in their tracks headed the other way.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" asked Inu Yasha. "I am the Gate-keeper of this realm, but also a monster guard!" replied Gate-Keeper.

"I shall accompany you two on your journey, and keep the monsters away… remember, they can hurt you, but you cannot hurt them!"

Kikyo and Inu Yasha nodded, then headed towards the Temple with the Grave keeper.

Jaken was finding it hard to stay focused where he was. "Ooh, Lord-Sesshomaru, this is rather dreadful!" he cried.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, _"From what they Gate-Keeper had said, then I cannot attack these monsters!"_ he thought.

He continued walking towards the Temple, "Ooh, Wait my lord, don't leave me behind!" cried Jaken!

"_I shall let them find the sword first, and then I will take it from them, and use it to seal Inu Yasha in this limbo forever!" thought_ Sesshomaru!

When they had reached the Temple, the monsters seemed to have stopped following them.

The Gate-Keeper pointed beyond what seemed to be a long twisting corridor up ahead.

"The Sword rests in a pedestal at the end of the pathway!" he said. "But be warned, it not merely just a simple walk ahead!"

Inu Yasha and Kikyo looked up the corridor, and saw nothing but spider webs all over it.

It wasn't until they saw all the skeletons and corpses lying dead in the middle of the floor that they felt nervous.

"Gate-Keeper, tell us what you mean!" said Kiyko, "What is it that we must beware of!"

Gate-Keeper told them, that Ye who finds the sword's resting place, the Temple, must face the final challenge to get it.

The final challenge was to make it past three devices of such lethal cunning… Booby-Traps.

It was these very traps were set up by the Pharaoh who made the sword, in hopes of keeping the sword protected until it's deserved possessor appeared to claim it.

Gate-Keeper himself sought the sword once, but he failed at the first Challenge and was killed.

Many had attempted to take the sword, but none have ever made it across the corridor, and ended up dead.

"Can you help us cross them?" asked Inu Yasha. Gate-Keeper shook his head, "No… but I can give the clues that will assist you!"

The first challenge was…

_**THE BREATH OF THE PHARAOH**_

And it's clue was…

_**Only the Penitent man will pass**_

Second…

_**THE NAME OF THE PHARAOH:**_

**_Only_** **_by back steppingin Foot-steps of the Pharaoh will ye proceed_**.

Third…

_**THE PATH OF THE PHARAOH:**_

_**Only in a leap from the lion's head, will Ye prove your worth!**_

Whatever all that was supposed to mean, There was only one way to find out for certain!

Back at the Forbidden Mountain, the team had been hastily running along the mountain trail dodging and avoid many traps.

Trap holes… Shooting arrows… and many other booby-traps set out to stop them from reaching the top of the mountain.

By the end of day, they reached the halfway point had set up camp, taking turns watching for any signs of trouble.

The climb had really started to take it's toll them and yet they still had of ways to go.

From the looks of things, the second half of the mountain did seem to be steeper, but was know to be less slipperier!

The next morning, everybody woke up to the sound of a familiar voice. "Ohh… a Campfire!" The team looked up, it was Miroku.

"Well isn't that all snug and comfy? Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!" With one huge breath, Miroku blew out the remains of the fire.

The team all stood up ready for battle.

Back up the Castle…

"So much for the Traps!" I sniggered. "Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. Make sure the traps are de-spelled so they may battle safely!"

Kohaku removed the last card from the wall. "It has been taken care of Master-Hikaru!" he said. "Nothing shall interfere with the battle!"

"Hm, M, M, M… Excellent!"

The team was ready for a final showdown with Miroku, but could they really win the battle without actually having to destroy him?

Meanwhile Inu Yasha and Kikyo are still in the Shadow realm looking directly into the jaws of death.

Without knowing the dangers these traps along the way to the Sword of Shadows, this was going to be an all or nothing outcome.

Even if they do manage to grab the sword, watch out Inu Yahsa, Sesshomaru is right on your tail.


	13. The Legendarry Sword of Shadows

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

The team stared at the Ancient Elf with furry in their eyes. "Miroku!" cried Sango.

"Yes, we meet again!" said Miroku, "And I also have a new servant I'd like you all to meet, but think you already know each other."

Miroku Waved his staff, and there right beside appeared Nobunaga, still in his Strike-Ninja suit without the mask!

"Nobunaga!" cried Kagome. "How can you work for Hikaru after what he did to you?" asked Shipo.

Nobunaga remained where he was. "Go ahead, ask him anything you like!" snapped Miroku, "He can't hear you! His mind maybe gone, but his powers belong to me!"

The others exchanged horrified looks. "And while I'm at it, meet my two new Prisoners!"

Miroku snapped his fingers, and a cage appeared in midair with the Princess and her husband!

"Nobunaga! Please wake up!" cried Tsuyu. "Silence… or I'll have to gag you as well!" snapped Miroku.

"Now my Ninja… ATTACK!"

Nobunaga stood up and charged forward, and of course the team had no choice.

They really couldn't just destroy Nobunaga, and all they really had to do was snap him out of his trance, but how?

In the meantime, they had to just keep up their defenses while Miroku watch from the sidelines.

Meanwhile… back in the Shadow Realm!

Inu Yasha slowly walked up the steps to the beginning of the long corridor, leaving Kikyo and the Gate-Keeper in back.

He was ready to face the first Challenge. "_The breath of the Pharaoh_!" he mumbled under his breath.

"The Penitent man will pass… The penitent man will pass!" as he kept mumbling the clue under his breath. The clue became much more clearer.

"The Penitent man is humble before the Pharaoh!" What did that mean, "Humble before the Pharaoh?"

Inu Yasha sudden noticed the Spider-webs flying upward. "The Penitent man is Humble…!"

Suddenly he got it. "Kneels before the Pharaoh… KNEELS!" he ducked down just in time, as two twin blades swung madly from the side of the walls.

Inu Yasha stayed low, and crawled right underneath the blades, when he saw the machine used to make the blades work, he jammed it with a rock.

This caused both blades to come out of the wall and stop spinning, "I'M THROUGH!" he called up the corridor.

Kikyo breathed a sign of relief, then she and the Gate-Keeper proceeded slowly up the way themselves.

They had to stop at the blades, because it was time for Inu Yasha to face the second challenge.

"The Name of the Pharaoh! By back stepping in the footsteps of the Pharaoh will ye proceed!" said Inu Yasha.

He stepped up to a big spider-web and brushed it away. There on the floor ahead were many little spaces on the floor each with a letter on it!

"Proceed in the footsteps of the…" Suddenly, Inu Yasha got it, "The Name of the Pharaoh… YU-GI-OH!"

"_But… in back-stepping… Yu-Gi-Oh begins with an H'!_ thought Kikyo.

Inu Yasha stepped on the Y' and the panel gave away under his weight leading to a spiked trap hole down below.

Luckily he jumped off before it crumbled completely. "DAMN IT!" he growled. "Idiot! It says to do it Backwards!"

So he stepped onto each letter spelling the name backwards. H'...'O'...'I'…'G'…'U'…'Y'! Each correct letter did not collapse, and Inu Yasha made it safely across.

Kiyko and Gate-Keeper hopped across the panels too, and then, a very large indoor gorge, which was really a bottomless pit was in front of them.

Inu Yasha looked above the alcove, and saw what appeared to be a statue of a lion's head… The third, and final challenge!

"The Path of the Pharaoh… only in a leap from the lions head, will ye prove your worth?"

That couldn't be true at all. The other side was at least 20 yards away, with a pit of eternal nothingness down below.

"Impossible! Nobody can jump this!" snapped Inu Yasha. Suddenly he realized… it was "Leap"…not "Jump".

Inu Yasha had to take a leap of faith. That was nuts, he was thinking of quitting when he could swear he heard Kagome and friends crying out for his help.

"I've got to believe… I've got to believe!" he slowly raised his bare foot in the air… and leaped off the ledge.

Then he stopped… right in midair, he wasn't falling at all, then he looked down at his feet and noticed why.

He seemed to be standing on what seemed to be a solid stone bridge that wasn't there before.

So that's why it was called the Path of the Pharaoh!

The moment Inu Yasha had crossed over to the other side of the gorge, the path became invisible again.

He threw some dirt all over the path for Kikyo and Gate-Keeper to follow the path.

Once they were all safely across, they continued down the tunnel and emerged in a small chamber.

Their eyes widened in amazement, there was the sword resting in the pedestal before them.

The hilt was black, the blade was black, it even shined a black light. IT truly had to be a powerful weapon to be so dark like that.

"Well done, Inu Yasha." Said Gate-Keeper you have indeed proven yourself worthy of the sword… Take it!"

Nervously, Inu Yasha steeped up the pedestal and grabbed hold of the hilt of the sword.

The Black blade began glowing white in Inu Yasha's hands, then he gently lifted the sword out of the pedestal.

"It's so light, you can hardly feel it!" said Inu Yasha "Yes, to you the Sword will be weightless in matter." Said Gate-Keeper.

"And remember, the Sword can also be fused into other weapons, as well as used by itself!"

The only problem was, Inu Yasha didn't quite know how to fuse the sword into his Tetsusaiga.

Never the less, he had the sword, now I would be as good as done for. That was… if Inu Yasha got out of the Shadow-Realm.

Gate-Keeper used his magic to transport them outside of the Temple, and back to where they first came in.

"I am not permitted to ever leave this realm!" said Gate-Keeper, but I wish you good luck Inu Yasha!"

"Thanks, Gate-Keeper… I owe you a lot." Said Inu Yasha. Kikyo was about to use her powers and summon the gate back to the real world…when suddenly.

Gate-Keeper felt something attack him from behind and shattering his staff to pieces. "WHAT!" he cried.

They all turned around, and saw Sesshomaru with Jaken by his side. "We meet Again Inu Yasha!" he said wickedly.

"Sesshomaru?" snapped Inu Yasha, "How they heck did you get in here?"

"That is none of your concern!" snapped Jaken, "Now do as we say, and turn the Sword of Shadows to Lord-Seeshomaru!"

Inu Yasha withdrew the Tetsusaiga. "No Way, If you want it so bad, you'll have to take it from me!" he growled.

"Really?" said Sesshomaru, "I was hoping we could do this the easy way, but if you insist!"

He withdrew his Fighting-Sword and stared his younger brother down, ready for battle.

Jaken stepped up to the Gate-Keep and Kikyo, and held his staff of two heads ready to fire.

"I wouldn't want My-Lord's battle to be interrupted now, would I?" he said Wickedly.

But before he could fire, he was grabbed by another duel-monster from behind, which was joined by more monsters.

Soon, Jaken was completely buried in Duel monsters, but as soon as they finished Jaken off, they started moving towards the other two.

"Gate-Keeper, what are they doing?" cried Kikyo. "Without my staff, I have no control over them!" cried Gate-Keeper.

"Their only purpose is destroy whatever they see, Including Us… More accurately… YOU!"

Kikyo was alive, and if the monsters destroyed her, she would never be permitted to leave the Shadow-Realm.

Since she couldn't fight them off, the best thing she could do was put up a sacred barrier around her and Gate-Keeper.

However, it wouldn't last long, which meant Inu Yasha would have to hurry if they were to escape in one piece.


	14. Omari Nobunaga's last stand

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Sesshomaru dove straight at Inu Yasha, but he parried the attack with the Tetsusaiga.

Regardless of how many times Inu Yasha tried to return the attack, it never quite reached it's target.

Finally, Sesshomaru managed to Knock the Tetsusaiga out of his brother's hand, but Inu Yasha wasn't down yet.

Quickly he withdrew his newly acquired Sword Of Shadows, "You wanted to see the sword for yourself, well here it comes!"

Meanwhile, Kikyo's barrier was getting weaker by the minute as the monsters tried to force their way in.

"Gate-Keeper, the barrier will not hold much longer." Cried Kikyo. _"Somehow we must get Inu Yasha to realize he's fighting a worthless battle!"_ thought Gate-Keeper.

Sure enough the Sword of Shadows did prove to be a lot stronger than the Tetsusaiga.

It was so light in weight, making it great for quick attacks, and it was able to repel Sesshomaru's Sword-blast right back to him.

Sesshomaru weak, but not defeated, just lay there in the purple sand. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time!" he said.

He poised the sword directly over Sesshomaru's heart. "You may be my brother, but you certainly don't act like it!"

"Good-bye, Sesshomaru!"

He raised the sword high ready to pierce through Sesshomaru's heart, but before he could bring it down, Sesshomaru forced his claws straight into Inu Yasha's heart!

"INU YAHSA!" cried Kikyo, as Inu Yasha's body slammed hard on the ground, dead as dust.

"Still the same half-wit you always were!" said Sesshomaru. He walked over towards the sword. "The Sword of Shadows is all mine!"

But strangely, when he tried to pick it up the sword didn't budge an inch. He tried again, with the same result.

Suddenly, the sword began glowing with a mysterious dark glow, and raised into the air.

Poising itself over Inu Yasha's dead body, it healed all of his injuries, and returned him back to his normal state.

When the Duel monsters saw Inu Yasha come back to life, they all ran off like cowards. "Hey, what happened?" asked Inu Yasha, "Aren't I supposed to be dead?"

Kikyo dissolved the Barrier, and Gate-Keeper said. "The Sword of Shadows has chosen you, Inu Yasha!"

"It will not only increase your stamina in battle, but it will heal you instantly whenever you use it in battle."

Gate-Keeper then cast a angry look at Sesshomaru, "As for you!" he snapped. "Are you wondering why you could not lift the Sword?"

"The sword has chosen Inu Yasha, therefore, Only Inu Yasha has the power to wield the mighty blade!"

"To all others, the sword weighs the exact same amount as a mountain. No other can even lift the sword."

"So it is clear now." said Sesshomaru, "It seems that the sword will not obey me, and never shall!"

He sheathed his Battle-sword. "For once Inu Yasha, I will admit defeat, but don't think for once this resolves our differences!"

Before everyone left through the Gate, Sesshomaru used his Tensagia, and healed Jaken.

"Lord-Sesshomaru!" he cried, "You saved my life again, how can I ever repay you?"

"You can hurry up, and come with us before you are left behind!" said Sesshomaru. Jaken hastily jumped through the gate as it closed.

If it wasn't for Sesshomaru telling them he was just trying to save Rin, they would've have left him in Shadow-Realm as well.

Gate-Keeper had to stay behind, for it was his job to guard the gate. "Good luck my friends!" he said under his breath.

Back on the forbidden mountain, the team was losing ever so badly to Nobunaga, and Miroku.

Even the Ninjas themselves were not strong enough to over power Nobunaga while he was being controlled by Miroku.

Form in the floating cage.

"Please Nobunaga, stop this!" cried Princess Tsuyu, "It's no use Princess!" cried her husband. "He cannot hear you!"

Nobunaga had just kicked Sango and Kirara to the ground, and now was holing Kagome by the neck.

"Nobunaga…!" Kagome squeaked, "You have to remember…. Hikaru Betrayed you!"

"He lied to you about getting the Princess back, and then he made you Destroy Hiyoshimaru!"

"Think back!"

Nobunaga stared into Kagome's eyes, and focused on what she had just said… it was all becoming clear.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Hikaru…(Me): Destroy them… DESTROY THEM NOW!**_

_**Nobunaga: Struggling with the blaster… Hiyoshimaru… GET OUT OF THE WAY… I CAN'T STOP HIM!**_

_**Hikaru: FIRE!**_

_**(Nobunaga fires, and Hiyoshimaru was hit)**_

_**Hiyoshimaru…(Monkey-Warrior): It's… too late for me… but…not for you Nobunaga…Goodbye!**_

_**Nobunaga: Hiyoshimaru! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Nobunaga's eye stopped glowing red and became normal again. "I…Remember!" he said as he gently put Kagome down.

He used one of his Ninja-stars to cut down the cage holding the Princess and her lord. "Nobunaga?" she cried.

Nobunaga smiled at her, and then he started towards Miroku with his eye filled with furry.

"What are you doing?" snapped Miroku. "Destroy them!"

"No, I'll destroy YOU!" snapped Nobunaga.

"You are mine! I command you to stop!" but Miroku was already going head on with Nobunaga.

Kagome and friends walked over to the Princess and her husband. "Are you okay?" she asked, but the Princess was string frightfully at the battle.

Sango was even more worried than Tsuyu. It was her husband Nobunaga was battling there.

Miroku gave Nobunaga a huge kick in the gut sending him fly hard into the rocks, but Nobunaga had also thrown a Ninja bomb at Miroku, which hit him hard as well.

"Nobunaga!" cried Tsuyu running over to him. "Princess, come back here!" cried Kagome, but she already reached him.

She helped the new man she loved to her feet. "I am not going let him hurt you anymore, not before we have a chance together!"

Nobunaga blushed for the first time in a long time. He had always wanted to hear her say that.

"Nobunaga, we can still beat him. Remember what Hikaru has done to you!" she cried.

"I've grown to despise Hikaru more than you, my Princess!" said Nobunaga, then he tossed a card to Kagome.

"Take that card, it will help you defeat him!" he called. "That is not going to happen!" snapped Miroku as he crawled out of the rocks.

He aimed his staff, and fired his most powerful attack towards Nobunaga and the Princess.

"_PRINCESS…OUT OF THE WAY!"_

Nobunaga shoved her out of the blasts path just in time as it hit him with full force.

Nobunaga screamed in agony as lightning bolts began spewing out of his body, then he fell over backward, AND EXPLODED!

He was gone!

Everyone stared at the pile of ashes that remained of him. Tsuyu burst into tears… "NOBUNAGAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kagome's anger boiled up inside. "He…Didn't deserve THAT!" she growled. "MIROKU, NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!"

But strange as it was Miroku was gone. "He got away again!" cried Sango. Then she noticed some scratching on the rock where he was.

"_**If you want to get me, come to the top of the mountain!"**_

Sango charged further up the mountain, leaving the others to catch up to her.

"Kirara, Take the Princess and the her husband to safety." Said Kagome, "We're going for it!"

Kirara changed into her giant-self, and took the Princess and her husband down the mountain.

Tsuyu's face was red from crying, and she didn't stop. Nobunaga, the man she really loved all along was dead!

"Nobunaga…why!" she sobbed. Her husband held her close to him, "People always do crazy things… when they are in love!" he cried.


	15. The power of Sango's Love

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Inu Yasha, and Company had reached the base of the Forbidden mountain. Kikyo could sense that the Traps weren't active, and that it was safe to proceed.

Or so they thought…!

Gate-Guardian had just leaped out from the bushes. "So, the Shadow Realm did not destroy you after, all Inu Yasha!" he said.

"You better believe it!" said Inu Yasha. "Now this is going to be different from the last time we fought!"

"For once, I agree!" said Sesshomaru. "You and Hikaru shall pay for having abducting, Rin!" added Jaken.

"Such big words, form such puny adversaries!" snapped Gate-Guardian, "BUT WE SHALL SEE!"

The battle was on!

Up in my Castle, Miroku had returned. "A fine Job, Miroku!" mocked Rin, "Let the ones we really want escape! Did you think that all on your own?"

Miroku growled, and headed off to the throne room. It didn't take me long to know what was going on.

"So… You failed me again!" I growled, "I just don't know what I'm going to do with you!"

"A thousand apologies, Master!" said Miroku, "Please, allow me to make it up to you!"

I thought about it, and gave Miroku one last chance. He was to join Kohaku and Rin over at the main gate of the castle.

"If you fail me this time, rest assured it will be the last!" I said Pointed my staff to his throat. "Do you understand!"

"Yes…My lord!" said Miroku. Then he bowed and left.

The others had finally reached the top of the mountain, and were inside the storm cloud.

It was as dark as night on the insides of the cloud, with thunder and lightning going everywhere!

A few more yards, and there it was… My base of operations, and hideout… **_THE CASTLE OF DARK ILLIUSIONS!_**

They charged forward toward the main gate, only to realize it was already opening, and Kohaku, Rin, and Miroku were their to confront the team.

"You have done well to proceed this far up the mountain!" said Kohaku, "But a pity you won't live to tell the tale!" added Miroku.

Sango stepped forward. "Miroku, Kohaku, please listen to me!" she cried. "We can help you break free of Hikaru's curse!"

"Hikaru, is our Master!" said Rin, "And we have never been happier than to be his slaves!"

Sango felt her heart ready to break. It was clear to her that they wouldn't listen. "It would seem I have no choice!" she cried.

A few tears leaked down her cheeks, but she spoke with sheer anger. "I will show you all no mercy in this fight!"

The others agreed, it was either their lives, or the lives of many. "Enough chattering, Fools! It's time for battle!"

The battle began, and somewhere along the way, it was taken inside that Main chamber of the castle.

Rin dealt with the two Ninjas, however, her Harppie-Lady Strength proved to be no match for their combined forces.

Mitsu tossed he Blades which cut all the vines off the monster, followed by Omaru using his Nun-Chuck attack to knock her out cold.

And using the power of her sacred arrow, Kagome did not actually finish Rin off, but used it to counter all the Evil within her.

As Sango dealt with Miroku, Kohaku ran deeper into the castle, and activated one final move.

In the Throne room… Rin's soul card glowed with a mystical light, and the soul left the card and returned to her body.

"THOSE FOOLS!" I screamed, "EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM WORTHLESS!"

"In a way, Now I have them right where I want them! KOHAKU… DO IT NOW!"

"Yes, my lord!"

The Castle doors slammed shut, locking them all inside, and next it began to quiver madly.

Shipo hoped over to a widow over head, and saw the Storm-cloud around the castle dissolving.

Then…just like magic, the Ring around the castle glowed brightly. "What's happening!" cried Shipo.

"It feels as though we are…moving!" cried Omaru.

Down below, the battle with the Gate-Guardian proved to be a standoff. One against four, and he was still too strong.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Master Hikaru will be pleased when I deliver to him your head!" he sniggered.

Suddenly, Inu Yasha had one last idea. "I may not be able to beat you with my Tetsusaiga!... But I still have this!"

Reaching behind to the sheath on his back, Inu Yasha withdrew his Sword of Shadows.

"Wha… what is that?" cried Gate-Guardian. His answer was Inu Yasha charging straight for him.

With one Gigantic slash, Inu Yasha had split the Gate-Guardian so fast, his defenses didn't have time to shield.

"IT CANT BE…NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He was Gone!

But No sooner had the dust cleared did he see something strange floating in the sky.

It seemed to be a strange castle with a magic sacred-Ring around it. "Hey… what is that up there?" asked Inu Yasha.

"I take it that is the very base of Hikaru's whereabouts!" said Sesshomaru.

"It is indeed." said Kikyo, "That is Hikaru's hideout… **_THE CASTLE OF DARK ILLUSIONS!"_**

Suddenly, she looked frightened. "Kikyo, What is it?" said Inu Yasha. "What are you sensing?"

Kikyo looked up to the castle and said. "Your friends are up there, and they are in grave danger!"

"What!" cried Inu Yasha, "SHIPO… NINJAS… SANGO… KAGOME!"

From up on the very tip top of my castle, I gasped as I looked down at who I saw with Inu Yasha!

"No… It can't be!" I cried, "It's…KIYKO!"

"Well, I can see now is more than a perfect time to unleash my most powerful weapons yet!"

I clenched the three special cards in my hand. "Finally I shall get to finish what began FIFITY years ago!"

"With these monsters… I shall finally exact my revenge on this world for having ruined my life!"

I Threw the cards into the air, and at once all three of them glowed with a blue, red, and yellow light!

"IT'S TIME!" I screamed.

Miroku still had enough left in him for one last stab at Sango. He shakily stood up and raised his staff.

"Miroku…" she said to him in a sad sweet voice. "Look into my eyes! It is I, Sango, your wife, and the mother of your child, Sanga!"

Miroku shook his head in furry. "I have no wife, and no child!" he roared. "I have POWER… AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!"

"No Miroku… you have me, and our son!" cried Sango. "You also have many great friends!"

She pointed over at Kagome and the others. "Think back… the battles we fought… how our relationship began?"

Miroku dropped his staff. "What is this? What's happening to me?" he moaned while grasping his head.

He was indeed remembering everything.

"Kagome, what's Sango up to?" cried Shipo. "We have to hurry and help her!"

"No Shipo!" said Kagome, "I think Sango knows what she's doing! She's trying to save him!"

Still confused by all this, Shipo decided to watch anyways.

Miroku remembered everything.

The battles they fought… the Wind-Tunnel that once threatened his life… NARAKU himself…and Sango.

Sango could see she was piecing through to her husband. There only one thing left she knew would do the trick.

"Miroku…please; _Give me your hand!"_ said Sango. Not knowing what to think, Miroku gently placed his hand in hers.

Quick like lightning, Sango whipped his around to her backside, and forced Miroku's hand to rub her **_Rear-end!_**

Miroku gasped as familiar feelings began piercing through his body. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

Miroku's body began to glow in a mystical light, as his Ancient-Elf body withered away.

"I can't believe it!" cried Kagome shielding her eyes from the bright light.

"The evil is vanishing from his body!" added Mitsu. "Sango's love, it is calling the soul back to Miroku!" said Omaru.

When the light had gone out, Miroku lay in Sango's arms. "Sango…!" he cried. "Miroku…"

"Thank you… The spell is broken… I am free!"

Tears welled in Sango's eye's. "Is it true?" she asked, "Have you really come back to me?"

Miroku knew one way to prove it to her. He held her hands together, "Sango… would consider bearing me another child?"

"Oh...Miroku!" Sango buried her face in her husband's chest and let out all her emotion!

Mitsu and Omaru wiped their eyes. "The power of love" said Mitsu, "It has brought Miroku back to us!" added Omaru.

"Oh wow… this is the most romantic thing I ever saw!" cried Kagome. "Oh… give me a break!" moaned Shipo.

The silence was disturbed by the castle rumbling madly. "What…What's going on!" cried Sango.

Miroku's head perked up. "OH NO… HIKARU!" he cried. "HE'S ABOUT SUMMON THEM!"

"No…it can't be!" everyone cried!


	16. The Gods of Egypt

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

I stared at the glowing cards and concentrated very hard as I recited the ancient words…

"_**GREAT BEASTS, OF EARTH, THUNDER, AND SKY."**_

"_**I CALL ON OUT TO YOU WITH MY CRY!"**_

"_**TRANSFORM THYSELVES FROM CARDS OF LIGHT!"**_

"_**AND BRING ME VICTORY IN THIS FIGHT!"**_

The others had climbed out to the top of the Castle, and apart form noticing they were a mile in midair…

The Castle began quivering, as the Cards began transforming into the shapes of the gigantic beasts.

"We're too late!" cried Miroku! "Hikaru's chant is summoning the Egyptian God monsters."

"_**ENVELOPE THE DESERT WITH YOUR GLOWS!"**_

"_**AND CAST YOUR RAGE UPON MY FOES!**_

"_**UNLOCK YOUR POWERS FORM DEEP WITH IN!"**_

"_**SO THAT TOGETHER WE WILL WIN!"**_

"_**APPEAR IN THIS SHADOW-GAMES!**_

"_**AS I CALL OUT YOUR NAMES!"**_

"_**OBELISK, THE TOURMENTOR!"**_

"_**SLIFER, THE SKY DRAGON!"**_

"_**WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"**_

The skies darkened as lightning escaped form the cards, and then... "THERE THEY ARE!" cried Omaru.

-One Blue monster with mussels the size of small mountains.

-One Red and very long bodied dragon with two mouths!

-One Golden Yellow beast that was across from a Dragon and a Griffon!

_**THE GODS OF EYGPT…**_

"Behold my three great beasts!" I bellowed, "More powerful that any other monster! Now Victory Shall Be Mine"

"BAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA.. AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

"YIKES….Look at the size of those guys!" cried Shipo. "How in the world are we going to stop them!" cried Kagome.

"Even I can't sense how strong they are. Their power levels are too high to estimate!"

Just the very Roar that all the monsters made the entire Earth tremble in fear!

Inu Yasha and friends down below couldn't believe their eyes! "The Egyptian God Monsters!" cried Kikyo!

"Whoa… look at the size of those guys!" snapped Inu Yasha. "AGH… Lord-Sesshomaru!" cried Jaken.

"So they are the three mighty beasts." Said Sesshomaru. "I really expected them to be much smaller!"

"We must draw their attention away from the castle!" cried Kikyo. "Hikaru may have summoned them, but I doubt he is able to control such a power!"

She aimed and fired three sacred arrows, which each stuck the monsters in the head, but the monsters didn't even flinch!

"Oh No!" she cried, "They are even stronger than I thought!"

Next, Inu Yasha ran forward, and sheathed their Swords. Inu Yasha fired his Wind-Scar, and Sesshomaru used his own attack.

The two forces slammed at Obelisk, but they did not do any damage. However, they did get his attention as he turned towards them.

The huge beast growled fiercely at the two demons down below, and aimed his huge fist towards the ground, which they barley had dodged.

Jaken and Kikyo ducked behind the bushes as not be spotted as the helplessly watched the battle.

"Now Gods, go down there and destroy Inu Yasha!" I bellowed, but the two dragons, Slifer, and Ra, had instead remained in the air.

"Gods… I am giving you direct command!" I shouted, but still they did not respond.

Kohaku who was hiding behind the walls looked frightened. _"I had a bad feeling about this from the start!"_ he thought.

The others ran outside to the battle ground the castle still had with it when it took off. "Good, they have Obelisk distracted!" said Miroku.

Their plan was to slay Silfer first, and then move on to Ra. They all charged forward with their weapons at the ready.

But before they got anywhere near the halfway point to the Dragon, the second mouth of the beast began to open.

"What's going on?" cried Sango.

Lightning began forming through the Dragon's huge teeth. "EVRYONE SCATTER!" cried Kagome.

They all scattered in the nick of time as Slifer fired the energy which went clean through the ground.

"I forgot about this!" Cried Kagome.

The monsters each had a special hidden power! Slifer The Sky Dragon's was his second mouth.

Whenever anybody moved in towards the Dragon, his second mouth would detect the movement and fire.

This made it so no one could even get close to Slifer the Sky Dragon, let alone attack him!

Obelisk could devour any two living creatures and increase his power even further.

Ra was the most powerful! He had the ability to morph into a flaming Phoenix and become immune to all attacks.

"We can't stop any one of them!" cried Omaru, "Only Inu Yasha has the power!" added Mitsu.

The, two dragons began chagrining up ready to fire again. "Look out!" cried Kagome.

But instead of firing at them… the dragons began firing at the walls of the Castle, which were crushed like matchwood.

"We don't have much time!" cried Shipo, "We've got to get off this thing before it's crushed into dust!"

"Then we might as well get Hikaru While we have the chance!" said Miroku. Everyone agreed and began to race to the top of the castle.

Kohaku had joined me up at the top, "Master, I don't mean to interrupt, but the Gods are tearing the castle apart!" he cried.

I looked at him with anger in my eyes. "Nonsense… they're simply following my commands to attack."

"But the monsters are not flowing anyone's orders, just their own." Cried Kohaku. I just turned and pretended not to hear him.

Down below… Kirara had returned to assist Inu Yasha in the fight, which he seemed to be losing.

Inu Yasha, and Sesshomaru had hardly even managed to put a dent in Obelisk's body.

It was even harder to get near him when the giant beasts grabbed two birds from the sky and ate them.

Now he was even stronger than ever, and Sesshomaru had been knocked out cold.

Suddenly, Inu Yasha had it to why they were losing, he quickly sheathed the Tetsusaiga, and withdrew the Sword of Shadows.

"If this doesn't work, nothing will!" he said. "Kirara!"

Kirara raced towards Inu Yasha and let him on her back, then they took off into the air.

Obelisk swung his fist forward, but Kirara dodged it and then flewup towards the monsters chest.

WHAMM!

Inu Yasha bashed the blade of the sword into Obelisk which actually sent the beast flying through the air.

He crash landed with a huge thud causing the Earth to quake. Then Inu Yasha jumped onto the monsters face, and rammed numerous attacks at him.

Up in the air, Ra saw the commotion that one of his brothers was in danger… he charged up and fired his WIND-FORCE…

Which nearly hit me on the castle as it flew by… "WATCH WHERE YOUR AIMING!" I screamed. "Remember who your Master is, God Monsters!"

But the two Dragons turned and stared right at me, and growled as if they didn't like me!

For the first time in my life, I was actually afraid of something I had accomplished, and I backed towards the wall, as the Dragons flew down to the ground.

"I begged you to listen… they're out of control!" cried Kohaku as he tried to drag me away.

"Get off me… You're wrinkling up my cape!" I snapped, but Kohaku didn't let go. He was determined to save my life.

"Please Master, we must leave… They'll destroy you!"

"Destroy me?" I asked, "But… I was the one who set them free. I released hem to do my bidding."

"This isn't what was supposed to happen!"

Kohaku still tried to persuade me to leave, but I refused again. So he finally decided to fend for himself and ran off.

However, he did quickly snatch his soul card back before departing. "GRR… That Traitor!" I growled.

"Hikaru!" came a voice from behind.

My siblings and their friends had gathered in front of me! "Well, well…" I sniggered.

"It looks like you all have come to your senses and a ready to surrender to the Gods and I!"

"Think again, Brother!" snapped Omaru, "We are going stop you, finally and forever!"

"You have not only disgraced us, and our family name." snapped Mitsu, "But you have also disgraced yourself!"

"Don't make me laugh!" I snapped, "Do you think, I actually enjoy the powers I have?"

The others all shared confused looks.

"We would have it all… had Kiyko not done what she did to us! Turning you two into stone, and tossing me away in the Shadow-Realm as if was close to nothing!"

"Do you have any idea what it is like being locked up in realm of darkness for fifty years?"

"Never changing… never growing… Nothing but fending off against blood thirsty monsters… IT'S A NIGHTMARE!"

"Well finally my time for revenge has come, and No one, and CERTAINLY NOT ANY OF YOU, ARE GOING TO STOP ME NOW!"

Outside… the three gods had been trashed around by Inu Yasha a lot, but had Taken to the sky, and began attacking the castle's flotation ring.

The very source of what was keeping the castle afloat was destroyed, and the castle began crashing towards the ground.

"Don't feel so victorious that my Castle is destroyed, because you are going to go down with it!"

I leaped down from the castle using my cape as a parachute, and began to descend to the ground shielding myself with a barrier.

The Castle began to break up. "This whole place is coming down fast!" cried Sango!

"Quick you guys, Hop on!" said Shipo.

He changed himself into a giant rubber ball the others could ride on. The Ninja's had not forgotten to take Rin along with them.

As soon as the were all on top, Shipo bounced off the castle, not a moment to soon.

"That was way to close!" cried Kagome as the Castle slammed into the ground into a million pieces… it was gone.

Meanwhile… Inu Yasha was running low on energy. He had been facing all three Gods by himself for way too long.

The Gods, had taken a lot of Damage from the Sword of Shadows, but it seemed that neither one of them was ready to drop.

"It's…no use!" cried Inu Yasha, "They're too strong! I'm running out of my strength!"

Finally, Inu Yasha and Kirara collapsed leaving themselves for Obelisk to pick up in his huge hands.

"INU YASHA!" cried Kagome! "KIRARA!" cried Sango. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Let them have it Gods!" I yelled from my barrier in the air!


	17. The Shadow Tetsusaiga

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

The Gods still had Inu Yasha and Kirara grasped in their clutches, and were slowly putting more pressure on him.

"Take it…easy…I'm not a melon!" cried Inu Yasha. Kirara managed to change into her tiny cat forum, slip out of sight, and made it back to Sango.

"INU YASHA!" cried Kagome. "What are we going to do?" cried Shipo, "There is nothing we can do!" cried Sango.

"We may as well face it!" cried Miroku, "We've tried our best, but those beasts are simply too much to handle."

"I can't believe you all!" snapped Kagome, "We've come this far, and your willing to let Inu Yasha go."

"Kagome is right!" said Omaru, "If we surrender, then nothing will stop Hikaru from destroying the world!"

"We, also agree with you, both!" came a voice from behind.

Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin who had found her way back had joined them on the hill.

"All this has my doing!" said Kiyko, "If I was more careful Fifty years ago, Hikaru never would have fallen into darkness!"

"Rin was captured by that menace!" said Sesshomaru, "And as much as I despise Inu Yasha, I will see to it that Hikaru pays for his actions!"

"How touching!" I called from up in my floating barrier. "You all talk better than you fight!"

"Just look there… the Gods only have to apply a little more pressure, and Inu Yasha will be flat as a card!"

"AH, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Suddenly Kagome had an idea… _…Flat as a CARD?"_

She reached into her pack, and pulled out the same card that Nobunaga gave her before he was destroyed.

"This card… it'll help us beat them!" she cried. Everyone crossed their fingers as Kagome raised the card to the sky and recited the text on the card.

"_**GOD'S OF EGYPT, FROM THE SHADOW-TOMB!"**_

"_**I CAST YOUR MIGHT INTO ETARNAL DOOM!"**_

"_**THIS HOLY SYMBOL SHALL BRING YOU PAIN!"**_

"**_ANDNEVER SHALL YOU_** **_HAVE POWER AGAIN!"_**

The card began glowing, and the earth around the gods began to tremble. "Huh? What's happening?" cried Inu Yasha.

Four enormous sliver walls popped up out the ground, and encircled around the monsters, which fitted together to forum… **_THE PYRAMID OF LIGHT!_**

"What…NOOO!" I cried. "This can't be happening! Not the Pyramid of light!"

"What's going on here?" asked Miroku.

"Of course!" said Kikyo. "Before sealing them away, the Pharaoh had trapped the gods inside a magical pyramid."

"Since the Gods draw their might from darkness, the Pyramid shall rendered them powerless!"

Inside the Pyramid, the Gods began swaying and crying in pain as the light began to consume all their powers.

Before long, Inu Yasha was set free, and his Sword of Shadows healed his injuries back to normal.

"Thanks, guys!" he said, "I promise you… after all the innocent lives that were taken… I WILL NOT LET THEM BE IN VAIN!"

Suddenly, both the Sword of Shadows, and the Tetsusaiga were glowing wildly.

The two blades spun together in the air in a ring, and then… the bumped into each other and fused into ONE!

Inu Yasha grabbed his new **_SHADOW-TETSUSAIGA_**… which looked the same as always, except the blade of the sword was now BLACK!

It was also so light, that Inu Yasha could barely feel the sword in his hands. "The Swords… they've Fused!" he said.

"ALRIGHT!"

The Pyramid had performed it's task, and vanished, revealing three weakened Gods and a new and Improved Inu Yasha.

"Look there!" cried Shipo.

"The Sword of Shadows must have fused with the Tetsusaiga!" said Kikyo. "Now Inu Yasha is even stronger than before!"

Up in my barrier, I was sweating like a Monkey, "No… this can't be happening!" I cried.

The Gods weak, but still not beaten charged forward as if they could still take Inu Yasha down.

He just stood there with his eyes closed, until finally the gods reached him ready to strike.

Inu Yasha swung his Sword at all three beasts, which caused their blood to begin oozing out of their body.

Slifer, and Ra charged up their energy forces, and fired, but of course Inu Yasha's old strengths had increased immensely.

"_**SUPER…BACK-LASH!"**_

The BACK-LASH WAVE… had in fact countered the two shots as if they were made of rubber, and sent them back to where they came from.

Even though only two shots were fired, the reflected blasts caused the shot to hit all three Monsters at once.

"Whoa… did you see that?" cried Jaken.

Everyone stared gawked eyed at the battle field, they tried with all their might, and couldn't even scratch the gods.

Yet, just one strike from Inu Yasha's sword, and they already seem to be annihilated.

"And if that's only part of Inu Yasha's strength?" said Kagome, "Then all it should take is…!"

Inu Yasha's sword glowed with a mystical light as it charged up for the final move of the battle.

"_**SUPER-MEGA…WIND-SCAR!" /i **_

The Sword slammed hard against the ground, sending a Wind-Scar ten times the size than it did before.

All three of the Gods were struck at once, and Inu Yasha just stood there as if he had seen it before.

The Gods howled and cried out in severe pain as lightning began flashing from their bodies… they began to crumble apart and…

**KA-BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

THE THREE BIGGEST EXPLOSION IN ALL OF TIME. WHICH SHOOK THE EARTH VIOLENTLY.

It even knocked out my barrier and caused me to tumble to the ground without time to react.

The wind was picking up the remains of the gods, and exploding the pieces until finally only the Three cards were remaining.

They each flashed with lightning, and POW… the exploded into completely nothing.

Obelisk the Tormentor… Slifer the Sky Dragon… and The Winged Dragon of Ra…Had been completely wiped out.

The Gods of Egypt were gone forever, and would never again threaten the world with their chaos and Destruction.

"GRRR…IT CAN'T BE!" I shouted with fidgeting with my hair.

"HOW COULD I LOSE WITH THE EGYPTAIN GOD MONSTERS IN MY ARSENAL!"

When the dust cleared and the Earth stopped trembling, everyone looked up, and saw Inu Yasha still standing there without even a scratch on him.

"HE DID IT!" cried Kagome, everyone cheered for joy, and even Sesshomaru smiled gratefully.

"Well… how about that?" he thought, "It seems that Inu Yasha is the strongest compared to me."

"Good job…brother!"

They all raced down the mountain to Inu Yasha, but he still looked as though the battle was still on. Suddenly, everyone realized he was right.

Yes, the Gods were gone, but they still were not done. There was only one thing left to do!


	18. Inu Yasha and friends VS Hikaru

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

I was in big trouble now.

My castle was destroyed…all the souls I had captured had been released… my slaves were gone… and had no more cards to summon any more monsters.

Still… I wasn't out of the picture yet. After all, when you want something done right… DO IT YOURSELF!

Jaken had taken Rin behind some of the bushes that did not burn up in the explosion.

Now it was time!

Inu Yasha… Sesshomaru… Kikyo… Kagome… Shipo… Miroku… Sango… Kirara… Mitsu…and Omaru!

All stood 20 feet ahead of me and stared me dead in the eye as a cold wind began to blow.

"This it…this is where it all ends here!" said Inu Yasha as he with drew his sword.

"It's over, Hikaru!" snapped Kagome, "There's nobody left who can fight for you!"

"I Don't Need Anyone To Fight For Me!" I snarled while wielding my Staff forward. "I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL MYSELF!"

"AND THERE WILL BE NO HOLDING BACK THIS TIME! I'M COMING AFTER YOU WITH EVERYTHING I'VE GOT!"

Everyone whipped out their weapons, and kept in mind that this was the brother of the Ninjas, and they were try and not kill him.

"CHARGE!" cried Inu Yasha.

Everyone charged forward like a stampede of wild buffalo ready to knock down a brick wall.

The Ninja's had the first honor, but as they got closer to me, I fired my **_"DARK-MAGIC ATTACK!"_** and blew them right off their feet.

Snago and Miroku were next, trying to take me down in hand to hand combat, but I knocked them down just as easily as I did my siblings.

Kagome and Kikyo fired their sacred Arrows, but I was able to deflect them as if they were made of rubber.

And with one giant leap, I hoped over, and hit them both hard, knocking Shipo and Kirara down while I was at it!

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! You fools should have run while you had the chance!" I yelled.

"Want to bet!" snarled Inu Yasha as he and Sesshomaru charged, "Now You Face Us Hikaru!" he snapped.

They both withdrew their swords, and began the battled, but two against one, still proved to be no good.

Sesshomaru was nearly knocked out cold, but Inu Yasha still struggled hoping to find a weakness in me.

"Have you forgotten, Inu Yasha!" I snapped, "All of you, I can read your minds! I will always be one step ahead of you!"

"Thanks for telling me what I need to know!" snapped Inu Yasha as he began swinging at me.

"I've been studying you… Your BREATHING is the key to figuring your moves out!"

This time I found it hard to defend myself. Even my magic attack were proved worthless when he deflected them.

When Inu Yasha and I stopped for a breath of air, I saw it.

"The Sword of Shadows?" I asked, "You possess the Legendary blade of the Shadow-Realm… Impossible!"

"Hah, Glad to see the sword rings a bell to you!" said Inu Yasha, "Also, it seems to me that your Staff is just like it!"

"HM…M…M…M! Very clever of you Inu Yasha." I said, "Yes, it is true… My staff is also composed of the same properties as the sword."

I told him… that I once tried to obtain the Sword while I was still in The Shadow Realm.

But the sword would never fall into the hands of someone like me, even though I passed the three trials.. the Sword remained unobtainable.

The gate keeper told me that _"Only those with pure minds and hearts may wield the sword…and your heart_ _is far_ _too wicked!"_

So I decided to make my staff the same way. Equal to the swords strength… Unbreakable… and only I can lift it… all others cannot!

"It matters not that you've obtained the Sword!" I said. "You still need a miracle to defeat me!"

"_**WHITE-LIGHTNING!" **_

"Whatever!" snapped Inu Yasha, as we continued the fight. "True I can't lift the sword!" he said.

Then Suddenly…CLANG…He managed to knock the sword out of my hand, and send it flying through the air.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I cried as my staff flew further and further away, and landed smack on the peak of the forbidden Mountain.

"But what's happens If you can't even reach it!"

Everyone had struggled to their feet, and began ramming kicks and punches into me, ripping my outfit to shreds.

Finally… Inu Yasha fired his Wind-Scar, which I was barely able to avoid, and I got hit.

When the dust cleared I was still standing, and boy was I in a mess. My Cape, my mask, my gloves, and the upper half of my tights were gone.

I was also very badly bruised from being hit by the Wind-Scar, but thank goodness my **_DIAN KETO CURE MASTER SPELL_** worked even with out my staff.

All I had on left, were my pants, and my boots. "My Outfit!" I cried. "IT'S RUINED!"

"So you're still standing?" said Inu Yasha. "Hikaru, Just admit defeat while there is still life in you!" cried Mitsu.

"Face it brother!" said Omaru, "Your staff is out of reach, rendering you powerless"

"Your siblings make a point, Hikaru!" said Kagome, "Isn't it time for you to admit defeat?"

I just spit at the ground, "NEVER!" I shouted, "One of the first rules my father taught me was… Never quit until it is all over!"

I pointed at my siblings, "Omaru, Mitsu… You and I shall be the ones to decided the outcome!"

Omaru and Mitsu suddenly got the message. "We will finish this battle by NINJISTU!" I said.

"If I fall out cold, Then I shall accept my failure, but if you fail. Then the world is mine!"

"AGREED!" the Ninja's said at once as they threw off their weapons and loosened up their clothing a bit.

"What are you guys thinking?" cried Shipo, "You can't beat him!"

"Don't underestimate us Shipo!" said Mitsu, "Remember, it was Hikaru who taught us everything we know today!"

"And that's not all!" said Omaru, "We agree to this, because we know we can win."

He stared at me "For you see, Brother… we have a suspicion that you've relied on your shadow powers for so long… Your Ninja skills have diminished!"

"We shall see!" I said. "And…If either you in the back try to help out, the my siblings shall lose immediately!"

Inu Yasha sheathed his sword, Kagome and Kikyo put down their bows, and the rest of them sat down away from the field.

We poised ourselves into battle position, and even though we despised each other. We bowed nonetheless.


	19. Hikaru Falls with honor

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

This was it, the battle that would decided the fate of so much, and the battle was hand-to-hand combat, with no weapons or magic.

This time it was certain that I would fight fair, because without my staff, I was pretty much powerless.

I stared my siblings down, and charged forth, "First move honor's are mine!" I shouted.

I swung my fist forward, and Omaru and Mitsu evaded it and tried to counter with their own punches, but I blocked them.

"Not as bad as we seem, big brother!" said Omaru. "Impressive, nut not good enough!" I said.

Quickly, I swing my leg up and kicked them both in the hard faces sending them crashing down below.

"Ooh… that has to hurt!" said Inu Yasha from the sidelines, "Oh no, Ninja's!" cried Shipo, but they didn't get back up.

Shipo was about to rush over to help them, but Kagome grabbed onto him, "No Shipo… we can't help them, remember?" she said.

If they were to interfere with the fight, then Omaru and Mitsu would lose instantly, and I would be permitted to escape and continue on my plot.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! How very careless of you, my siblings." I chortled. "One of the first rules father taught us was…"

"_**Never Lower Your Eye's To The Enemy!"**_

I stood up on top of their body's ready to send all the pressure into them, "So long, failures!" I said.

I jumped up into the air.

"Oh no, I can't watch!" cried Shipo. "He's going to crush them!" cried Sango.

However, before I landed with in the last two feet, my siblings moved out of the way quickly forcing my knees to smack on the hard ground.

I growled and panted trying suppress the pain that shot up both my legs.

"And you've forgotten ,brother!" said Mitsu, "That you must always keep your opponents guessing!"

It was a trick all along, and one that I had taught them.

"_**When you lay perfectly still and play DEAD, the chances are your opponent will fall for it and approach you unprepared."**_

"I don't believe it." Cried Kikyo, "They are winning!"

"Well brother, look at yourself now." said Omaru, "You neglected your training and became a creature of Darkness!"

"It's sad to think that once you were a loyal Ninja in truth!" said Mitsu, "Now you are nothing more the mess we see before us!"

"Why don't you admit your defeat and come back so we can help you!"

"GRRR…ENOUGH!" I roared as I boosted up. "I never neglected my training, and that is something you shall both learn the hard way!"

"I remember another one of Father's rules… **_"The battle is_** **_neverover until the final move is made!"_**

"I WILL NOT GIVE UP…UNTIL ONE OF US IS BEATEN!"

My siblings sighed at the ground, "We gave you a chance to spare yourself." Said Mitsu. "But now it seems we have no choice."

"The only way we can save our friends, IS BY TAKING YOU DOWN… DEAR BIG BROTHER!"

The fight continued on.

The others couldn't believe it. All three of them were going at it with everything they had.

They were fighting for something more than just payback… they were fighting for _HONOR_ and _TRUTH!_

Never before had any of them seen any warriors battle like this, and to think… they were siblings too.

_**OWARI NAI YUME.**_

_The city in the georama of the heart_

_is sparkling with the light of hope_

_the dream that flew up with the wings of an ephemera_

_is something that we search for_

_the truth is always_

_hiding in the eyes bluely_

_Where shall we go up to_

_our future roams around now_

_and we continue with our journey_

_the place of eternity, and endless dream_

_I want to chase after it without letting go of this hand_

_forever_

_In the ocean in the turquoise-colored heart_

_the signals of the ship of light can be heard_

_I need to go faster, for this impatient feeling_

_no words are needed_

_a lie is always_

_hiding in the words sweetly_

_Let the two of us become one_

_holding on to the coward waves_

_we continue with our journey_

_the space between our hug_

_an endless dream_

_cutting through the rainbow_

_heading for the promised light_

_Where shall we go up to_

_our future roams around now_

_and we continue with our journey_

_the place of eternity, and endless dream_

_I want to chase after it without letting go of this hand_

_forever_

You could tell the battle was nearing the end, for the Ninjas were at it for quite a while and they all looked exhausted.

The Ninja's outfits were a ripped a little, and I had black and blue marks all over my chest, stomach, and face.

We found it becoming harder to breath, and saw that this was it, someone was going to drop out of the fight.

The Ninja's and I charged forward with all that we had in us, we leaped into the air, and kicked so hard and fast, no one knew who got hit.

After we landed, we turned about face, and stared each other down… DEAD IN THE EYES.

The others couldn't believe it came all down to this, who was going to be the winner.

A cold win blew across the field, and my siblings and I were still staring each other down.

The wind gave out and FINALLY…

"UGH…!" I peeped and held on to my stomach as I ever so slowly fell to the ground… "You…Have…Beaten…Me!"

I collapsed to the ground and stayed there. "You have lost, brother." Said Mitsu, "But have lost, with honor!" added Omaru.

Everyone slowly gathered around me, and Kikyo felt my pulse. "He is not dead, he has merely lost conciseness." She said.

"Please, you must help me get him back to the village."

No body really did seem to want to help, except for the Ninja's, "He may have done very wicked things, but he is still our Brother." Said Mitsu.

"Or maybe it is because we just have too big of hearts." Added Omaru. "A Ninja with honor never leaves a fellow Ninja behind!"

Kirara stepped forward, and was willing to help carry me… Soon everyone helped out in getting me safely back to village.

Little did they know…

My staff at the mountain top began wheezing out smoke, and in the midst of it all… was a sinister serpent laugh.

"Hikaru…" it said, "You have given me what I needed! Ha, ha, ha, ha ,ha ,ha!"


	20. Arise Exodia the Forbidden one

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Sesshomaru must have slipped away after the battle with me, but to where he was now did not matter.

I was lying on the floor in Kaede's hut back in the village; still in my total black out.

Kagome even went back to her era, and brought back some medicine and rubbing alcohol for my wounds.

Since I was separated from my staff, and I wasn't conscious, My Dian Keto spell did not work as effectively.

Everyone walked outside to give me so space, "Well, how is he?" asked Mitsu, "Tell us… Will our brother be fine!"

"Have no fear!" said Kaede, "His wounds are very deep, and he has taken quite a beating!"

"But, the worst seems to be over. He merely requires some rest, and he shall recover!"

"Agreed!" said Miroku, "And until we work out what to do with him, we must keep him at a far distance from his Staff!"

As long as the Staff was not in my hand, I was considered to be practically harmless.

However…because only I could lift up the staff, as it was made of the same material as the Sword of Shadows… there was no way to get it off the Forbidden-Mountain.

It was also noted that I could wake up at any time, and make an attempt to go after it.

Therefore, the team was divided into two groups.

Inu yasha, Kagome, Sango, and Kirara took turns watching over my staff at the top of the mountain.

Without me, or my dark forces there anymore, all the traps had vanished, and the mountain was revised back to normal.

Meanwhile… Omaru, Mitsu, Kikyo, Miroku, and Kaede kept a watch over me in the village.

Still…with me under a tight watch, it made no difference. With all the damage I had done to the lands around…

The once proud Feudal-Japan… was now no more than a wasteland filled what little survivors left.

That night…Up on the mountain, Kagome and Shipo were taking their turn watching over the staff.

"Y-Y-YIKES!" cried Shipo, "What was that… I saw something move!"

"Relax Shipo! It was only your shadow." Said Kagome. "Oh…right… I knew that." Said Shipo as he blushed red.

It was getting close to midnight, and Shipo had already drifted of to sleep before he'd have to take over the watch again.

"_Poor little guy."_ Kagome thought as she stroked his head. _"He's still so young, and yet he's trying to be brave."_

The next morning, Kagome and Shipo woke up, but when they looked behind them…the staff was gone!

They quickly flew back to the village, and got there just before Inu Yasha, Sango, and Kirara left.

"What? The Staff is gone!" snapped Inu Yasha.

"It cannot be!" cried Omaru, "I was with Hikaru all night, and he is still out cold!"

"GAHH!" cried Shipo, "Uh… I hate to interrupt but… LOOK THERE!" he cried pointing at the mountain.

Everyone looked up and saw a dark cloud forming at the top, and spreading throughout the land.

Soon, it was as Dark as night!

"We better check this out!" said Inu Yasha. "But Inu Yasha, what about our brother?" asked Mitsu. "We cannot just leave him!"

"Fear not!" said Kikyo, "I shall keep watch over Hikaru. I will not let him out of my sight for a instant!"

"Kikyo?" whispered Inu Yasha know full well what she meant. It had finally become clear that Kikyo still had feelings for me, and was willing to put her Second-life on the line to save mine.

Everyone nodded, and headed off towards the mountain, leaving Kiyko to tend to me once again.

She sprinkled a special herb over my wounds to help the swelling go down, and wiped the blood from my face.

"Hikaru," she cried, "I'm ever so sorry!"

Just because I wasn't awake, and couldn't see or respond… it didn't mean I still could _Hear_ her.

"All this has been my doing! I never really intended to lock you into the Shadow-Realm, changing your personality!"

"All I wanted was for us both o be happy… even if it meant we may never had Married!"

"I promise, Hikaru… I will never let any such disasters happen to you again… with all my heart and soul… I promise you!"

Ever so slowly, Kikyo bent down and gently pressed her lips against mine…

The same way she once did for Inu Yasha, while her memory was still in a blank about me.

The others got closer and closer to the mountain top, and as soon as the reached it, the saw what appeared to be gigantic mount in the center of it in the air.

"Whoa, now that's what I call _A Big Mouth!"_ said Kagome.

"I've been looking forward to this day!" the mouth hissed in a strong snake like voice.

"To when I would once again walk the Earth, and conquer all that my eyes can see!"

"Who exactly are you!" snapped Inu Yasha, "Don't tell me your another Demonic version of Naraku!"

"Hee…hee…hee! Naraku? I have never know such a name; nonetheless the being!" said the Mouth.

"But I will tell you… That I am indeed the very source of the Evil that was used by Hikaru!"

"You…are the one who has been controlling our brother this whole time?" shouted Omaru.

"Of course!" hissed the mouth.

"I merely needed someone to gather me the energy I required to escape from the depths of The Shadow-Realm."

"I could sense a great ordeal from the power your brother possessed, he even tried to challenge me on!"

"Hikaru challenged you?" asked Miroku, "Then why is it he never used your powers?"

"Heh…heh…heh, because Hikaru, like all others, had tried but failed in battling against me!"

Just then… the mouth descended to the ground, and began it take the shape of a huge beast.

His muscles were even bigger than that of Obelisk's, and he had manacles and chains on each of his arms and legs.

His head seemed to be covered in a Egyptian crown like a Sphinx with a giant cobra at the top of it.

And there, in the middle of his chest, was my staff all black as it seemed to have lost it's powers.

"Behold myself!" said the beast. "I am… **_EXODIA THE FORBIDDEN ONE!"_** he roared.

Just the very thunder of his roar caused the Earth around them to quake in fear.

"EXODIA!" cried Omaru and Mitsu, "It cannot be!"


	21. Hikaru's awakening

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

"Exodia the Forbidden One!" cried Omaru, "I remember… Kikyo told us all about him!"

The most powerful of all duel-monsters to ever exist, even before the Gods were created.

As powerful as the Egyptian God monsters were, Exodia was said to be even stronger.

And from the looks of it…he was!

"For Five-Thousand long years, I have been sealed in the Dark void of The Shadow-Realm!" said Exodia.

"I was the King the of all Duel-monsters, but even the monsters themselves could not stand me!"

"Most of them had thought my powers alone had become _too powerful_… _Too Evil!"_

"They said that I wanted the world… only for myself! Perhaps they were right about that!"

Exodia hopped off the mountain, and began walking down the slope with a look of evil in his eyes, which made the other backtrack.

"Now that Hikaru has done all that I required, I no longer have any use for him!"

"When you all knocked him out cold, it gave a perfect chance to erase all the blackness from his body and return it to my own!"

"As a result… I have returned, and the world is now once again as it was meant to be… MY DOMAIN!"

Inu Yasha whipped out his Sword, "Well, well… so all this time it was really you who we were up against… not Hikaru!"

Exodia sniggered, "Very precise, Inu Yasha!" he said.

"I was able to control Hikaru with the Dark energy I was able to seal into his body after I destroyed his left eye!"

"It was actually I who laid the EYE-of-TRUTH for Hikaru to find and use… but then again, when one is dying, who wouldn't take the chance!"

"It all makes sense now!" said Miroku…

Exodia was weakened from spending 5 millenniums in Darkness, and couldn't face them himself while he was weak.

So he had Hikaru do all his evil bidding for him under mind control to help him escape and restore his power.

"Now that we all understand each other, I will give you all a choice, and will say this only once!" said Exodia.

"You can spare yourselves the agony, by working for me, and being my obedient slaves!"

"Are you in, or are you out?"

"It is you who are out Exodia!" snapped Mitsu, "Out of your mind!"

"We would rather die 1000 deaths over, than join forces with you!" added Omaru!

"WRONG ANSWER!" snapped Exodia, and he leaped down the slop dragging everyone with him.

"You all had your chance!" he growled, "But once again, you choose the way of the fool!"

"Now, who wants to die first!"

"This guy is really starting to bother me!" grumbled Kagome! "We shall go first!" said Sango Taking Miroku's hand!

Kirara charged forward.

She breathed her fire… Miroku threw ancient charms… and Sango threw her Boomerang.

Miroku's charms burned up before even getting near Exodia.

Kirara's fire didn't even tickle him, and he used his chains to send the Boomerang back to them.

Hit at full force, Kirara tumbled into the bushes nearby along with Miroku and Sango.

"My word! He is rather powerful!" said Omaru. "Brother, we shall go next?" said Mitsu, Omaru nodded.

The Ninja's rushed forward with their weapons at the ready, but Exodia evaded them both, and kicked the Ninjas down hard.

Just two hits already, and Exodia already seemed to be on the verge of victory.

Kagome, and Inu Yasha stared at each other… "You Next!"… they both said at the same time.

Back in the village…Kikyo had fallen asleep during her watch over me, and was laying quietly with her head on my bare chest.

As for me… I was beginning to see things in my mind… things from the past.

_I was still locked n the Shadow-Realm, and it was the Day I met Exodia the forbidden one._

"_Those fools thought you were a adversary!"_ _he said to me, "But I… I see you as a valuable partner!"_

"_Partner?" I asked._

"_With your new-found capabilities, and my resources… I can help you escape this world a help you take revenge on those who imprisoned you!"_

"_I Do Not Need Your Help For That!" I snapped._

"_A wild fire destroys everything in it's path!" said Exodia. "It will be the same with your powers unless you learn to control them!"_

"_I can help you!"_

"_How?" I asked._

"_Trust me…" said Exodia, "And I shall show you a way to focus your powers that will make you Virtually Invincible."_

_For one entire year I trained as Exodia's apprentice, learning how to channel my powers so they may grow stronger as my strength increased!_

_Before I knew it… I started to use my Ninja skills less and less as if I never studied the art at all._

_My personality exchanged too. I started acting wickedly, and hurting innocent creatures just to entertain myself._

_But when I asked Exodia what I was fighting for…_

"_To serve your master!" said Exodia, "I was training you to fight for me; to do my bidding!"_

_I couldn't believe what I just heard! "That Cannot be!" I growled, "You said we were equals!"_

"_HAH… You, like all others, are and will always be weaker than I am… you can never match my power!"_

_I felt as though I was going to explode. "The strong may have trained me… BUT THEY WILL NEVER CONTROL ME!"_

"_I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!"_

_Before I knew what I was doing, I began attacking Exodia with all that had in me, but it hardly even scratched him._

_Like most dark ones, Exodia had penalties for betrayal; He Used his chains of Darkness and pierced out my left eye!_

_After that, he threw me a great distance out into the Darkness… knowing full well I would find the eye of truth._

I snapped Awake, which startled Kikyo! "Hikaru… you have awakened!" she cried.

However, she noted the anger blazing through my eyes as I felt along my body. "Kikyo…tell me it is not true!" I cried.

Kikyo told me everything of the exact opposite of what I wanted to hear, including how she was forced to send me to the Shadow-Realm when she never really intended to.

She also told about all the crimes I had committed, and when I looked outside… I felt as though I had died and gone to Hell.

"No…it cannot be!" I cried. "He… Betrayed me and used me… I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

Clenching my fists ever so tight, I looked up towards the sky and screamed with all my might…

"EXODIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


	22. How to stop Exodia

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

Back at the Mountain site, Exodia was in combat with Inu Yasha… so far the battle appeared to be a stalemate.

Exodia remembered the Sword of Shadows, and how was able to lock him away in the Shadow Realm…

But now he was stronger. It was cutting him badly, but hardly enough to even make him bleed

Inu Yasha slashed at Exodia's arm, and Exodia flipped his chain knocking Inu Yasha aside.

Exodia growled in pain, as he held the gash on his left are. "I'm most surprised!" he sniggered. "That somebody as strong as you isn't a Duel-Monster."

"But unlike _your_ powers… _Mine_ never decreases!"

"He could be right!" cried Kagome as she struggled to her feet. "I can't sense if you've done any Damage, Inu Yasha!"

Inu Yasha did seem weak, but not beaten. "NO!" he snapped, "Every monster has a weakness…even You!"

"Grr… Do I?" mocked Exodia.

Inu Yasha Fired his **_Super Wind-Scar_**but it looked as though he didn't suffer any Damage at all.

"Heh…heh…heh!"

"_**You tried before",**_

"_**and you tried it again"**_

"_**but never at all"**_

"_**did you ever teach me about pain!"**_

"Which is a lesson I shall now teach you!"

Exodia brought his huge hands together and instantly summoned up a huge ball of hot energy.

"Quickly… We must Flee!" cried Mitsu. "Why…what is happening!" cried Sango.

"No time to explain!" cried Omaru, "HURRY… BEFORE HE ATTACKS!"

Even Inu Yasha saw that this was no place to be, he quickly sheathed his sword and began to run with the others.

Exodia's entire body began to glow… "You can run, but you cannot escape from ME!" he growled.

"_**EXODIA… OBLITERATE!"**_

He swung his arms back, and then in front of him, REALISING THE BIGGEST, HOTTEST WAVE OF ENERGY ANYONE HAD EVER SEEN!

The energy was flying right behind everyone, horribly burning everything it touched.

"DON'T LOOK BACK!" screamed Omaru.

But no matter how hard they tried, they all did look back, and saw the blast was nearly at them.

Suddenly they felt the ground below them give away like a trap door, and they all disappeared under the ground…JUST IN TIME!

The last of the energy died out, and Exodia was heard huffing and puffing, as he looked like he was going to drop.

"They got away!" he growled. "For now… But I shall gather up my strength and strike them again… they haven't heard the last of me!"

"Soon I shall destroy them all, leaving the whole world to suffer the wrath of Exodia the Forbidden One!"

"AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Everyone awoke to find themselves inside a hidden Underground-Cavern… _"Have we died on gone to Heaven?"_ thought Kagome.

"_Wait a minute… In heaven, we're supposed to feel like A MILLION DOLLARS..."_

"…_but we look like Turkey's with the stuffing beat out of us!"_

"Fear not everyone." Said a familiar voice, "You are all still very much alive, just badly injured!"

"Who's there?" called Miroku, "Show yourself at once!"

The figure stepped forward… "Hikaru?" cried Mitsu. "Big Brother? Is it really you?" added Omaru.

I nodded my head. "Yes my siblings… I have returned to my normal self… and I am ever so sorry!"

I looked as though I was near tears, "Can you ever forgive me for putting you through these horrible feats?" I sobbed.

My Siblings had tears in their eyes too, and they ran over an hugged my tightly. "Oh, Hikaru!" cried Mitsu.

"We never thought we'd see you again, Big Brother!" cried Omaru. "My siblings… I love you both so dearly!" I sobbed.

_What do you know?_ Even Inu Yasha had a tear of happiness in his eyes for the Ninjas.

It turned out that this cave was actually one of the many places my siblings and I used as shelter on our adventures 50 years ago.

When we traveled the world, and fended for ourselves… It was one of the only places unbeknownst to Exodia.

Making it safe to hide down here, along with Kikyo, and Kaede, who brought Baby Sanga away from the village.

Everyone sat down by the fire and chilled down on their tea. "Brother… can you please tell us about Exodia?" asked Omaru.

I sat up on the rock I used for my seat and told them everything I knew about Exodia.

_**Yes… it is true that Exodia is indeed the most powerful monster that ever walked the Earth, far longer before the Gods did!**_

_**He was the only Duel-Monster that I was unable to defeat in the Shadow-Realm, and the one responsible for everything.**_

_**Poisoning Kikyo to banishing me there!**_

_**Piercing out my left eye and giving me the eye of truth.**_

_**Manipulating me to doing his bidding.**_

_**And now he was free again, and he had even more than he had before, even if were to retrieve my staff from his chest… it would do no good.**_

_**For the attack Exodia just used… EXODIA OBLITERATE… is the ultimate power of all Duel-monsters.**_

_**By using this cosmic force, a fighter can increase his battling capabilities to INFINITY!**_

"Wow…_Infinite Power!"_ cried Inu Yasha. "But wait, Hikaru?" asked Kaede, "Then why after the blast did Exodia seem to be weakening?"

"The Exodia-Obliterate can only be used for an instant!" I said.

"It focuses all the Energy, and power of the fighter into one gigantic concentrated burst of energy!"

"After Exodia used his attack, it left him drained of all power! He had nothing left inside of him to strike again!"

"So, then…how exactly do we defeat him?" asked Kikyo, "I'm afraid that impossible!" I answered.

"Because he has been completely restored, there is no possible way for even a Miracle to stop him!"

Everyone began to look in dismay, "So, does that mean… the world is doomed?" asked Shipo.

"Perhaps." I said, which made everyone look confused. "I am aware of what I said… but if you will just hear me out… There may be one way!"

It was true that Exodia was free now, as he was once before Five-Thousand Years ago.

That was the key…the Shadow-Realm. For All these Millenniums, Exodia was sealed there, waiting to be set free again.

The answer was obvious, "We may not be able to destroy Exodia, but we do not have to!"

"We merely just need to send him back to the Shadow-Realm, and make it so he can never return again!"

We continued to discuss all the battle plans long into the night.

It would be easy to seal Exodia away again, but first came the hard part… Luring him into the trap!


	23. The End of Exodia and the Darkness

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

Exodia was seen meditating on the mountain. One of the only things not attack by his blast.

Now Feudal-Japan looked even worse than before, and to think, it took me months to do such damage, and it only took him one blast.

"_Ah… I sense their presence nearby!"_ he thought to himself, _"They are coming in yet another attempt to be rid of me… but the joke shall befall on them!"_

"HM…M…M…M!"

Inu Yasha, Kagome, Omaru, Mitsu, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara, moved towards the mountain.

"EXODIA!" screamed Miroku, "We have returned. Now, come down to face us!"

Exodia stood up and leaped down from the mountain. "Well, well…" he hissed, "…and I was beginning to fret about having to find you, and you come out and deliver yourselves!"

"Yeah… well be careful what you wish for!" snapped Inu Yasha wielding his sword out. "Or you might just get it!"

"Oh… I'll get what I wish for!" Exodia hissed, "Too bad you all cannot second to that!"

"Just look at you all, staring at ME…_the Most powerful creature ever to live_… as if you were all my equals!"

Mitsu stepped forward, and poised her wrist-blades, "You use your magical powers only for evil Exodia!" she sniggered. "Big mistake!"

The seven fighters stared up at the mighty beast before them.

Meanwhile in the only remaining forest did not get burned by Exodia. Kaede, Kikyo, Shipo, and I stood near the shrine of the tomb to the Shadow-Realm.

"Hikaru, are you sure this is going to work?" cried Shipo.

"Trust me, Shipo, it will work!" I said, "Exodia may be strong, but what he possesses in power, he lacks in knowledge!"

My Eye-of-Truth began to glow, and Kiyko held onto my hand as we concentrated on Exodia's mind.

"Kaede, I don't get this at all!" cried Shipo. "Be patient young-one! My sister and Hikaru both know what they are doing!" answered Kaede.

Exodia Charged forward with his iron-like fist at the ready, and as he expected, Inu Yasha dodged it.

But when Exodia tried to attack Inu Yasha at the right, Inu Yasha came from the left an slashed at his face.

"WHAT!" he cried. _"It cannot be, I just read his mind!"_ he thought, _"I sensed him from the right, and he turned up at the left!"_

"HEY UGLY!" chortled Kagome. Exodia turned around "LOOKING FOR ME?".

"Foolish girl, you cannot win!" he growled as he ran over ready to punch her off the hill.

Suddenly, Miroku and Sango leaped up from behind her. Sango tossed her boomerang, and Miroku threw his sacred charms.

This did even more damage to the mighty creature. "Argh… This cannot be!" he moaned. "I did not see that coming!"

"Ahhh… I don't believe it!" cried Shipo, "They're wining!"

"Indeed they are, Shipo!" said Kaede. "Exodia's mind is being manipulate so he cannot see what the others are going to do next!"

Then she pointed over at Kikyo and I who were still holding hands, and concentrating!

"You see… My sister knows of a sacred spell that can change what is on the mind of any creature!"

"And by transferring it through Hikaru's EYE-of-TRUTH. They are able to switch of that what Exodia senses!"

"Oh, I see." Said Shipo, "So if Exodia senses what's coming to him, Hikaru and Kikyo can change it so he can't see the real attack!"

Exodia seemed to be getting weaker and weaker as the battle continued on.

"**_WHIRL-WIND SIPN!"_** cried Omaru as he twilled his Nun-Chucks creating the wind energy, which would have blasted Exodia full force!

Exodia however leaped into the air, only to have Inu Yasha hit him with his SUPER-WIND-SCAR!"

Kikyo and I broke up our concentration and decided it was time to put the rest of the trap into action.

"_I can sense it now!"_ I thought, _"Exodia is about to use his ultimate attack, and when he does, that's when we shall strike!"_

Exodia fell to the ground with such a thud, only to get back up and start powering up.

"YOU HAVE ALL INFURIATED ME LONG ENOUGH!" he roared, "NOW BEHOLD THE AWESOME POWERS THAT IS ME!"

"Everybody run!" cried Kagome, and all the fighters ran off in the same direction.

"_**EXODIA… OBLITERATE!"**_

The blast headed straight on towards the team as the headed towards a small hill slope.

"NOW!" cried Inu Yasha.

On by one they jumped down the slope from different sides, and the blast flew harmlessly right past them.

The last of the blast Vanished, and Exodia seemed very, very tired. "NO… IMPOSSIBLE!" he cried.

"Oh, is it Exodia!" called my voice. "If you are really the great fighter you claim to be…"

"You should know very well that even the greatest of attacks cannot do much if they do not hit anything!"

Exodia looked forward. "Hikaru!" he grumbled.

"Yes, Exodia… after all these ages, we meet again!" I said, "My friends are now safe, and now I have you right where I want you!"

"It is time for a little payback!"

"All that time, I blamed Kikyo for sending me to the Shadow-Realm… but now I know for a fact… IT WAS YOU!"

"I have disgraced my honor as a Ninja, and turned the world around us into a battle space!"

"Heh… heh… heh! …Well…I'd say that you are far too late to do anything about that!" snorted Exodia.

"Look at you there! You're just a puny little warrior with no way of defending yourself!"

"Or have you forgotten that am in possession of your staff. The very thing of what separates you from being powerful, to weak!"

"Yes, you may be in possession of my staff, but of all the tings you know I am capable of… you overlooked one detail!" I said.

Suddenly, Exodia's body seemed to be going down a few sizes. "What…what is this?" he cried. "I am Shrinking down to size!"

I sniggered and said. "I not only made it so that only I can lift my staff, but I also added a special curse on it incase there was anyone who could overcome that!"

"My staff has been draining the power out of you ever since you stole it from me, and in betted it to yourself!"

"Even as I speak these words, you're losing more and more of your power, and as it goes, you body shall shrink down in size!"

"This cannot be!" cried Exodia.

Finally, he shrank down enough so he was at least my height, and my staff flew off from his chest, and back into my hand!

"My old friend, together again!" I cried, "I have used you for the wrong purposes, but now that is all going to change!"

Suddenly, Exodia found himself surrounded from all sides from all the other fighters, and was being attacked by all of them.

Even Shipo was able give Exodia a few bruises, and the best part was, my staff not only gave me back all my powers, but I finally absorbed Exodia's power.

As soon as everyone else had a chance to attack, I powered up and used… **_"EXODIA… OBLITERATE!"_**

Of course, my blast was a lot smaller than Exodia's ever, was, but it still did do a lot of damage to him.

"This…is impossible!" he cried. "The greatest monster who ever lived, afraid of humans and half-wits!"

"Now we are the ones who hold the true power, Exodia!" said Kikyo, "And together, we shall use it to destroy you!"

"You have squandered your power, Exodia!" said Mitsu.

"The day you took control of Hikaru was where you went wrong!" added Mitsu!"

"DIE…DIE…DIE…DIE!" we all chanted! This made Exodia tremble with fear as he walked backwards into the woods.

"No…no please…You cannot do this to me!" he cried.

He backtracked further and further into the words, until finally, he walked right into the Shadow-shrine.

Once he was inside he triggered one of my Magic-Spells… **_"CHAIN ENERGY!" _**Which latched onto each of his four manacles and held him into place.

"IT'S A TRAP!" he cried as he struggled to get the chains of, but he was still far to weak from the battle.

Exodia then looked ahead of him, and saw Kikyo and I walking hand in hand towards him.

We stared at each other and nodded… It was time!

"You cannot be destroyed, Exodia!" I said, "It is virtually impossible to do such a task to strongest Duel-Monster!"

"But there is something we can do!" said Kikyo, "You were sealed away in the Shadow-realm for a reason; and now you are going back!"

Just then, the large stone doors behind the Exodia, glowed with a bright light.

Kikyo and I stepped up to them, and swiftly stretched them wide open, and with a loud rumbling sound, the shrine began to collapse around us.

"Noooo!" cried Exodia. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kiyko and I made a quick run for it as huge rocks began tumbling down from the ceiling!

Exodia was still screaming as we flew out the entrance and got a safe distance away from the shrine.

Once Exodia's screaming had ceased, and his energy was senseless, Inu Yasha used his Super-wind scar and blew the shrine to pieces!

When the dust cleared, everyone began to jump and cheer for joy. It was finally all over.

"Not quite it isn't!" I said.

We all looked around and saw that Japan was still in huge mess, but since I had gotten my powers back…

I raised my staff into the air, **_"TIME-MAGIC!"_**

This spell allowed me to change everything back to the way it was before Exodia and I attacked.

It took a little while standing there, but in the end, all the landscapes, and all the people that were lost returned back to their normal state.

"Now, I believe everything is okay again!"


	24. Happy Days

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

A Happily married couple galloped through the fields on their horses. Nobunaga, and Princess Tsuyu!

"Hiyoshimaru… get down from there!" giggled Nobunaga trying to shoo his monkey off his head.

"Nobunaga…" giggled his wife, "You really are a silly goose!"

"Frankly my Princess, I don't have a care in the world!"

They rode of into the fresh air of the morning together!

Somewhere in the woods. "Lord-Sesshomaru." Said Jaken with his mouth full, "This is by far the best wild boar you'd ever caught!"

"Jaken… it was Rin who actually caught this boar!" said Sesshomaru.

Jaken's eyes nearly popped from his head! "Oh, that's right, I had quite forgotten!" he mumbled.

Rin then came back carrying a giant fish over head, "These powers really do prove useful!" she giggled.

Meanwhile back in the village…

"Thank you for the new outfit, Kagome." I said.

Since my old clothes were destroyed, I needed a new outfit, and Kagome went back to here time and brought me back something.

A simple black velvet outfit with a white cape, white gloves, boots, and even a few white triangles on the front.

"Remember, it's not made with cotton, so washing it will be easy." Said Kagome. I nodded thankfully.

Quite a lot had happened since I revived everything.

One of which was, Inu Yasha and the others agreed to let my siblings and I tag along with them on their travels.

Just because Exodia and his Shadows were gone forever, didn't mean there would ever be another time.

Also of course…we had no place else to go, for my powers could not revive those who died over a year ago.

Which meant I couldn't revive our father and village, but still, Our training still continued to keep our strengths, and my powers in check.

For you see…There was but one down side to my absorbing Exodia's incredible power.

The power was so intense, it meant that I had to relieve myself of a few spells, and that my strength would be cut in half.

So I could no longer Disappear into thin air, summon up creatures, or many of the stuff I could do before.

Still… I had other ways of getting around.

But now these days were just spent them around the village.

Kohaku was found, but he didn't remember a thing about working for me and Exodia.

Which proved to be good, seeing as how he spent a lot of time helping Sango and Miroku with Sanga!

Especially seeing as how Sango was expecting another child soon… Courtesy of Miroku.

Shipo made a few new friends, and was mostly seen playing all day in the fields.

Kagome and Inu Yasha still quarreled a bit over when Kagome went back to her time or not.

"I have to study for this test!" she snapped, "If I fail, I won't get into college!"

"Isn't there anything more important to you then school!" protested Inu Yasha, but suddenly he realized he was still in his demon forum.

Which meant… "SIT BOY!"

Inu Yasha fell smack onto the ground, "Why do these things always happen to me?" he moaned.

Kikyo was standing on the hilltops by herself, when she sensed another presence there.

"Hikaru, please come and join me here." She said. I smiled and walked right beside her.

The breeze blew her long black hair loosely, making her look quite attractive indeed.

"I have been kept in the darkness so long, I have quite forgotten how beautiful the mornings can be!" I said.

Kiyko smiled at me, as if she knew fully well what I was going through.

"Hikaru, I must know." She said softly. "Why is it that you really decided to travel with Inu Yasha?"

"Huh?... oh, that reminds me!" I said as I took her into my arms. "You reminded me of what I really came out here for!"

Before Kikyo could react I had placed my lips over hers.

Feeling as though she would never have it again from the first man she feel in love with, Kiyko closed her eyes and kissed back.

When we separated, Kikyo was blushing red, "You…ought to know how I feel about Shadow-Hunters, and that I cannot stand them!" she said shyly.

"Well…the I suppose it is good thing that I have revived back to my Shadow-warrior style!" I said.

Kikyo turned her back towards me, and we kissed again!

Her hair and my cape blowing playfully in the soft breeze, and we did not seem to want to let each other go.

Omaru, Mitsu, Inu Yasha and Kagome just walked in talking about where to go from here!

That's when they saw us…

"Huh… ahhh!" cried Inu Yasha, "Perhaps we should talk somewhere else!" he suggested.

So there you have it…

Now these days, I go along with Inu Yasha and the gang, but not on foot.

My siblings were given Horses as commandment for their bravery in battle against the Shadow-Realm.

And I just used my …**_GRYPHOR-WINGS_**… to sprout out the tow wings out of my back and fly around.

Al though I could never get rid of those very powers that I used for wickedness, I did promise to use them to help people from then on.

Kikyo, however still waited at the village for me to return.

Who knows? Perhaps someday we may Marry, and have a few children of our own.

Inu Yasha didn't really mind anymore. He was actually spending a lot more Time with Kagome to have a care in the world.

In a way… my Siblings and are very lucky.

If we had never met Kikyo in the first place, The Shadow-Realm may never have come to us, and we not be here that day.

We have not only been gifted with amazing abilities, but we have also been frozen in time so we may see the wonders of the future.

Every now and then, we looked up at the heavens and prayed to our parents for forgiveness.

And in way… we knew that our parents, especially our father, could never have been more proud of us!

_**THE END!**_

_**Authors Notes: **_

_**Actually… I'm one of those people who would probably want nothing more than to give Kikyo a good kick in the pants.**_

_**Whatever it is with her attitude on the real show, I don't like it!**_


End file.
